


To My Dearest Nation

by LittleGreekLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Chance Meetings, Coffee, F/M, Flirting, Greek Food, Herakles is a ray of sunshine, Hugs, Mentions of Flashing, Mutual Pining, Philosophy, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sexy Dancing, herakles is a love god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreekLover/pseuds/LittleGreekLover
Summary: The Prequel to Eleni me ta Kokkina.A series of Chapters which are just being published out of order at the moment, but over time will be organised in order!When Eleni was hired as Arthur Kirkland's part time secretary, she expected to be writing notes at various meetings and be a diligent worker. She didn't expect to meet the country of her ancestors, or fall in love with him either! She has to remain cool, calm and professional. It's a bit difficult when the Greek Nation takes an interest in her!
Relationships: Greece (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Sunshine

"The Sun. The giver of life to all living beings they say. A source of energy. A source of happiness some say." Arthur Kirkland, personification of the United Kingdom muses to his part-time secretary, as he looks out of a window at a beautiful view at break time.

"That might be why the music from Manchester is always so bloody miserable then," Eleni comments dryly to her boss, landlord, and friend. Arthur lifts an impressive eyebrow at her with interest.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He asks curiously.

"Cos it's always raining!" Eleni exclaims, waving her hands around in a typical Greek animated fashion, "We're so used to cloudy skies and being showered on, that when it's a sunny day, everybody looks to the sky and goes…'What's tha' glowy ball thingy in t' sky?'...and all of a sudden, people start getting naked to get a suntan!" 

Arthur nearly snorts his tea out of his nose with laughter. 

"Oh c'mon, we Brits aren't that bad. You're exaggerating!" Arthur chuckles.

"You clearly haven't been up North for a while," Eleni replies, "Every other shop is a tanning salon, and there are blokes walking 'round in shorts and sandals just because the Sun decided to show its face! I thought 'Mate, what are you doin'? It's only 3 degrees (Celcius)!"

Arthur laughs a little harder this time.

"Oh bloody Hell, that  _ is  _ quite bad!" He admits, as he takes another sip from his tea cup. "Maybe offer those poor desperate sods a brew (cup of tea) next time?" Arthur suggests jokingly. He notices something missing.

"Speaking of a brew...where's yours?" Arthur asks Eleni. Eleni looks to her hands. They are empty!

"Oh shoot, I forgot to get one!" Eleni realises, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Well, you'd best be quick. You've only got 15 minutes before break is over!" Arthur warns his part-time secretary. Eleni makes a small captain's salute, and turns on her heel off to the Tea & Coffee table.

"Ugh, you don't need to salute me, this isn't the Army!" Arthur chides Eleni.

"With the way Ludwig of Germany is running this meeting, you'd think it was a Boot Camp!" Eleni replies over shoulder.

"Pfft, well she's not wrong there!" Arthur admits to himself, as Eleni is too far away to hear him. He wonders whether to wait for her.

_ Nah, she's an adult, she can handle herself!  _ Arthur thinks to himself.  _ It's not like she's going to get kidnapped by another Nation… _

_ ******************************************* _

Eleni is stuck.

Torn between a monumental decision.

_ Tea...or Coffee?  _ She thinks, eyeing up the two canteens on the Tea & Coffee table. One canteen has Black Tea. The other has Black Coffee.

"Tea...or Coffee...ooh, I don't know!" Eleni struggles to decide. On a day when she would like her usually talkative brain to actually make a suggestion, it's like a Cowboy Standoff from those old American films. Except instead of the Sheriff versus bandits, it's Tea and Coffee with handbags at dawn!

The temperature has risen to Summer heat to match! 

_ Did it just get hotter in here?  _ Eleni wonders.

Time is slowing down, everything moving in slow motion. Eleni can smell olives, and musk.

"That is...an important decision you have there…" A soft, deep voice radiating warmth to rival a Summer's Day speaks into Eleni's ear.

She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. But like the magnetic pull between the Earth and the Moon, Eleni finds herself drifting into this special person's orbit. She turns around and looks up, brown eyes meeting green and gold eyes.

_ Of course the temperature rose. Herakles of Greece is here! He's so hot, get me under the shade!  _ Eleni can't help but think. But she must remain professional. Keep calm and carry on, as Arthur would say. 

"Kaliméra Kýrié Herakles (Good Morning Mr Herakles)," Eleni greets Herakles of Greece, remembering her manners at least. "Tí káneté? (How are you?)" She asks, using her polite form of Greek.

"Góri (Girl), please, call me Herakles," He replies, looking bashful now. He leans down to Eleni's level, as she stretches up on tip-toes. They kiss each others' cheeks in the customary Greek greeting. Eleni is proud to be Greek anyway, but it is times like this that make her extra glad of her family history. Even if it is the entirely shallow reason of  _ I get to kiss and be kissed by Herakles, woo hoo! _

"Well I have to be polite, it got drummed into us at home and Greek School," Eleni counters, trying and failing to stop smiling so hard. "Like sitting at old flip top desks with chewing gum stuck underneath, and reading out from the text books 'Ého éna katsíki' (I have a little goat)!"

Herakles breaks his stoic façade, a warm smile breaking out with low, slow and deep chuckling. Eleni is reminded of the sun's rays breaking through rain clouds.

"How long... have you known me now?" Herakles asks, that warm smile still playing on his lips.

"Well, we met five months ago...but you're like a mystery, always telling me something new each time," Eleni thinks out loud. "What did you say to me last time about Philosophy and knowing things?"

Herakles smiles a little wider. Ever since he met her, it has become a little game at each European Meeting to talk with the young Greek woman hailing from Britain. She claims not to be clever, but every question she asks shows she has an inquisitive mind! The Meetings may bore him to sleep, but the breaks become a little more fun in her presence.

"Well, Aristotle said that all men by nature desire knowledge. Socrates said that true wisdom is knowing you know nothing." Herakles tells Eleni, like a true philosopher to his student. 

Eleni thinks hard for a few moments. Hard being the word here, because her brain is running on empty!

"So...we keep asking questions then?" Eleni asks him.

"...Yeah" Herakles replies simply.

"Like...tea or coffee?" Eleni asks again.

"...Yeah. But why...is this hard for you to decide today?" Herakles asks Eleni out of curiosity.

"Because my brain is running on empty and can't decide!" Eleni answers bluntly, a light laugh of defeat escaping from her.

Herakles ruffles her head affectionately, messing up her scalp.

"Hey, I'm not like the stray kitten I saw that climbed up the Olive tree in my grandparent's garden and couldn't work out how to get down!" Eleni protests, but she is still smiling brightly.

"You are to me…" Herakles replies, his voice laced with affection. 

_ Then again, how old is Herakles again? A 1000 years give or take? Even the Greek elderly are kittens to him!  _ Eleni reminds herself. Besides, touches from Herakles feel like Sunshine on her skin, and warmth in her heart. 

"Come on, I'll show you the way. Grab some cups…" Herakles tells Eleni, as he carefully takes the third canteen of plain hot water off the hot beverages table.

"Huh? Why?" Eleni asks, confused.

Herakles turns around and gives her a mysterious look.

"We will need them" he replies secretively.

Eleni feels excitement build inside and a delighted smile breaks out on her face.

_ We're going on an adventure!  _ She thinks happily, as she follows Herakles like a sunflower following the Sun.

Through doors and winding corridors they go, like Theseus navigating the Labyrinth. Eleni has no idea where they are heading to, but she is sure that Herakles isn't leading them to a Minotaur at least! Unless they run into Ludwig of Germany of course. He would be the Minotaur equivalent then, eating them alive, well more like yelling at them actually, for trespassing and being late to the meeting!

One final door stands in their way, like a closed door needing a Boss Key in a video game. Herakles uses his back to open the door. He lets Eleni pass through with the cups.

_ It's a kitchen!  _ Eleni realises. Bringing the canteen of hot water and cups make sense now.

As Eleni puts the cups down, Herakles puts down the canteen of Hot Water. 

"What are you going to make?" Eleni asks. Tea and coffee were already on the table in the breakroom. It had to be something special.

Herakles gives her a small knowing smile. From inside his jacket, he brings out two items from large pockets: a 'briki' (a coffee pot), and a thin packet of…

"Greek Coffee!" Eleni gasps in delight.

Herakles smiles again as he turns the cooker top on, and Eleni feels warm sunshine in the room despite the lack of windows! Herakles prepares the coffee in the briki.

"Bitter or sweet?" Herakles asks.

Eleni stands there confused, not following.

"Góri (Girl)...your coffee?" Herakles clarifies.

"Oh...sweet please," Eleni answers finally, putting her face in her hands in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I had a brain fart there!" She admits.

Herakles chuckles slow and deep.

_ You're a funny one!  _ He thinks with endearment.

"...You need this coffee...you will feel better after it," He tells her warmly, opening the packet of blended Greek Coffee. The smell is heavenly to Eleni, reminding her of pleasant chats with her Aunt in Cyprus.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Eleni blurts out, her brain finally and literally smelling the coffee to wake up. She fishes around in her handbag and clutches something in her hand.

"Ta-daa!" Eleni opens up her fist, revealing 2 sachets of brown sugar. "I took them from my hotel room this morning!" 

"Ah! We will need those...yeah…" Herakles realises, a little distractedly. He just poured the canteen of hot water into the briki with the coffee, enough for two people. Opening up the sachets, he sprinkles the sugar into the briki, and stirs it in with a spoon he found in the kitchen drawer. As they wait for the coffee to start boiling, Herakles starts talking.

"Tea is nice...but it makes me want to sleep. Black Coffee makes me... more tired later," Herakles explains. "But Greek Coffee...is just right!" He ends happily.

"Same for me! I wondered why I turned into a Tea addict, it just wasn't enough" Eleni agrees. "Other coffees make me feel like I'm bouncing off the walls on a space hopper, then passing out for the rest of the day!"

Herakles snorts with humour at her admission. "...You don't have...Greek coffee...in your home?" He asks.

"We do now, but it wasn't in my local supermarkets in the North of England until a few years ago," Eleni explains, "But since I moved to London and live with Arthur now, there's a huge Greek and Cypriot community there with specialised shops. The coffee is pretty easy to get hold of now!"

Herakles notices the coffee bubbling at boiling point. He takes the briki and lifts it, expertly pouring the coffee from on high into the cups. The thick froth bubbles on top of each coffee. Herakles pushes one cup towards Eleni for her to take.

"Efharistó Polí! (Thank you very much)" Eleni thanks Herakles politely, smiling brightly at him.

"Parakaló (you're welcome)" Herakles replies warmly, like flowers basking in the warmth of the sun.

Eleni sips her coffee. Herakles waits for her reaction. 

Her eyes widen, then her eyelids framed by long dark lashes flutter closed. A wide, closed smile stretches across her face. A delighted hum of pleasure escapes from her.

Herakles thinks that he just watched a small rose unfurl its petals and bloom under the first rays of the sun in Spring.

When Eleni opens her eyes and an open smile of pure happiness appears, Herakles swears that there is sunshine in the room. Nevermind that there are no windows!

"Wow!" Eleni breathes out. She looks up at Herakles, still smiling happily. Herakles wonders if he feels this happy because he's feeling a connection as the Greek Nation to a fellow Greek person, or if Eleni's smile is making him happy.

"That is hands down the best cup of Greek Coffee I've ever tasted!" Eleni tells Herakles, short of outright gushing but with honey in her voice. "You outdid my Aunt, congratulations!"

Herakles' blushes, cheeks darkening at Eleni's praise. His head tilts down slightly, gaze fixed on her. A wide open grin graces Herakles' face, reaching his green and gold eyes. Eleni has to put down her cup, before she drops it! That smile is Herakles' most devastating weapon. It makes even the steeliest of Nations break their resolve. It certainly steals away young Greek women's hearts and leaves them weak in the knees! It is more beautiful than sunshine itself!

At least, that is what Eleni is thinking! 

"Efharistó (Thank you)...I try…" Herakles replies. 

Eleni picks up her coffee, as does Herakles. The smile disappears, the spell is broken, and they are back to drinking coffee in a dark, dingy kitchen.

Herakles sips from his coffee.

"Yeah...that's better…" He comments softly.

"So soothing...it really hit the spot!" Eleni agrees, her voice dropping an octave half way through her sentence.

_ Urk! That sounded...so wrong! I hope Herakles didn't notice that!  _ She belatedly thinks.

"...That good huh?" Herakles asks, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he sips from his coffee again, hiding a smile.

_ Oh my glob, he heard it too!  _ Eleni internally screams.

_ Oh well, start as you mean to go on!  _ A devious part of Eleni's conscience suggests to her.

"Yes...that good...so good in fact...that I'm tempted to miss the meeting…" Eleni tells Herakles matter of factly with a smile. Until she realises the last sentence is why she has this job in the first place!

"Ack, OK scratch that, I'm supposed to be taking notes for Arthur!" Eleni backtracks. "Good grief, what time is it?!" She puts her coffee cup down to scramble for her phone.

"It's OK Góri (Girl)...no rush...we have five minutes…" Herakles tells her, perfectly relaxed. 

"Don't you have to wash and dry your briki and collect your dried coffee?" Eleni reminds Herakles.

"...Oh!....Yeah…" Herakles replies in realisation, putting his coffee down and heading to the sink. Eleni finds a dry dish cloth and hands it to Herakles to dry his briki. He stashes away his coffee making kit back in the deep pockets of his jacket, and the two Greeks head out of the kitchen with their precious cups of soothing Greek coffee.

"I need to get to Arthur, I hope they didn't steal my seat!" Eleni frets as they walk.

Herakles puts a hand on Eleni's shoulder, as calming as sun light reflected on the waves at sunset on a Greek beach.

"It's OK...you can sit with me?" Herakles offers.

Eleni's heart flutters in its ribcage, like a bird wanting to fly.

"Ah, are you sure?" Eleni asks tentatively.

"Of course, you are always welcome to sit with us," Herakles replies, Greek hospitality flowing out in waves now. 

"You can...sit on my knees? You are small...no one will notice…"

Eleni's brain short-circuits. She has no thoughts at all, her brain is too busy internally screaming!

_ Hmm. Getting my ear chewed off for being late by a prickly Brit, or having my brain short-circuited by a hot Greek? What a pickle to be in!  _ Eleni's devious shoulder devil decides to offer its opinion.

Luckily for both Herakles and Eleni, the meeting is late to restart. Many people are still finding their seats too. Perhaps luckily for Eleni, Arthur is waving at her from his seat, with an empty chair next to him. Or maybe it is unfortunate. She has to leave Herakles. 

"Oh. I'm sorry Kyrié (Mr) Herakles...but Arthur's seen me now. I...have to go…" 

Eleni tells Herakles reluctantly, hoping that he hasn't noticed her rapidly heating face. "Allá, efharistó pára polí yia to oréo kafé! (But, thank you very much for the lovely coffee!)" She adds in full Greek, and sweeter than a greek pastry.

Herakles' warm and welcoming smile is back on his face. "Anytime…" He replies, "If you are not busy after the meeting...come out for coffee with us?"

Eleni freezes. An invitation to go out for a coffee with Herakles and his team! What an honour!

"I'd love to, if Arthur doesn't have plans!" Eleni replies, delighted.

The Speaker is heading to the stage now. 

"Oops, I have to go…" Eleni turns to bid Herakles a temporary farewell. "Yia sas (goodbye)" she says politely.

"Yia (bye)" Herakles says less informally, watching Eleni hurry away.

Eleni tries to juggle sipping her coffee and trying not to trip up the steps in the huge auditorium. Finally after a Herculean effort, or more like Heraklean effort because Eleni is Greek not Latin, she gets to the empty chair and sits down with a "Sorry I'm late!".

"Finally, you made it back! Where have you been?" Arthur scolds Eleni with his arms crossed and impressive eyebrows down turned with disapproval. "I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped by another Nation!"

Eleni smiles secretively. "Maybe I was," She replies cryptically.

Arthur raises an eyebrow and looks a little perturbed.

"You were? Who by? Not that it bothers me of course, but I am curious..." Arthur asks, playing nosey parker. "And that doesn't look like a cup of tea...traitor!" He comments dryly. 

Eleni chuckles at the accusation of being a traitor for not drinking tea this time.

"Of course it's not tea, it's Greek coffee!" Eleni explains all too happily.

"Was that an option on the table?" Arthur asks, trying to think back. Eleni doesn't say anything, she's too busy sipping the rest of the coffee.

Arthur thinks. His secretary didn't deny that she was 'kidnapped' by another Nation. She is also holding a cup of  _ Greek  _ coffee.

Arthur puts two and two together.

He looks scandalised!

Meanwhile, Eleni sips the last of the coffee, just before she reaches the bitter lump of sludge at the bottom. Invigorated by Herakles' rather lovely cup of coffee, and his invitation to join the Greek group for more coffee later, Eleni feels like she's been blessed with sunshine! 

_ Wait...I didn't get Herakles' number!  _ Eleni realises, spanner thrown in the works.

_ I'll just have to wait for him outside the hall, this can still work, right?! _

Eleni sees the silver lining on what could have been rain on her parade.


	2. Hugs and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni gives Herakles Karpusi, the personification of Greece, a hug whilst she is at work. Herakles wants to know what kind of friend Eleni sees him as. But who said “I’ll flash ‘em, you smash ‘em!”, and who found it ridiculously funny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Good Together Valentines Prompts, Day 3: Hug

It was an accident. Pure instinct. An act of habit really. Eleni was so used to doing this with her friends and family, she didn’t even register that this might be wrong.

It was also part of the customary Greek greeting; A kiss on each cheek, often accompanied by a little pat or rub on the back, with a small hug.

Eleni had just done that to Herakles. The moment she’d finished planting the second kiss on the Greek Nation’s cheek, she had leant in closer on tip toes. Wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pillowed her head against his shoulder. A fluid movement, as natural to Eleni as a flowing river.

It was only when she felt Herakles stiffen and not reciprocate, that Eleni realised her mistake.

_Uh, hello? Earth to brain? Houston we have a problem…you just hugged a personification of a nation who you don’t really know…in the middle of a busy hall full of politicians!_ Eleni’s conscience made it’s announcement to her.

Eleni had her spacey moments. This was one of them. With an internal astronaut distress signal to Houston, Texas to boot! Can NASA even save her from this astronomical mistake?

Eleni let go and pulled back abruptly. An attempt at a smile turned into an awkward grimace that wouldn’t look out of place on a Gorillaz album cover or Stranger Things promotion poster! An apology on the tip of her tongue.

Herakles stood there blinking owlishly, somewhat stunned, yet still stoic. 

“Ah! I’m sorry! I’m just so used to hugging my family, friends, and people at the Ekklissía (Church)-” Eleni apologised, the words spilling out before her brain filter could kick in.

Herakles raised his eyebrows inquisitively. 

“You see me as a friend?” He asked her. 

Eleni wasn’t sure if she’d heard that right.

_Is that hope in his voice?_ She wondered. 

“Well, yes actually. I know we only met a few months ago but-” Eleni replied. Something stopped her in her tracks.

Herakles was looking at her curiously, with the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips.

“Aristotle divided friendship into three types: Friends for pleasure, friends for benefit, and true friendship,” Herakles explained, drawing on Ancient Greek philosophy. 

Eleni couldn’t help the warm smile spreading across her face, as she listened intently. If Herakles was a lecturer at her University, she would never want to miss any of his classes!

“Aristotle said that in poverty and other misfortunes of life, true friends are a sure refuge. The young they keep out of mischief; to the old, they are a comfort and aid in their weakness, and those in the prime of life, they incite to noble deeds.” Herakles continued, his hands moving animated in typical Greek fashion.

“The question is…what kind of friend do you see me as?” Herakles posed to Eleni. 

Eleni was stunned, now it was her turn to blink owlishly! 

_What kind of friend? What a weird question!_ She thought to herself. The cogs in her head began to turn to bring out a well thought out, and clever answer. To impress Herakles with her intelligence as a fellow Greek thinker.

What a pity that her heart spoke first!

“That’s a weird question, mainly because I don’t see friends that way,” Eleni blurted out. “Sure friends are pleasurable to be with, why stick around with people who make you miserable? They say ‘you can’t choose your family but you can choose your friends’,” Eleni continued.

Herakles watched and listened, quite interested. 

“But friends aren’t some tool for me either. Like, it’s nice to know people who can draw too and people who are scientists too. But I don’t want to be friends just because they have a talent or could help me get a job. It’s nice to have things in common, that you can do together! Shared interests are a really good start to making friends!” Eleni continued, her hands also moving around to get her point across.

Herakles looked more focused now, definitely interested.

“Now true friends…are like finding a needle in a hay stack. Having shared interests and having fun are great, but friends who will stick around with you and help you on your worst days? They’re really worth their weight in gold, hang onto them for dear life!” Eleni described, now with the classic two fingers and thumb joined together hand gesture that means 'I’m saying something very important now!’.

“I want to do the same for them, be there in their moment of need, darkest hour, however long they need me for,” Eleni added, more quietly but with meaning. She took a deep breath.

“Now to answer your question…what kind of friend do I see you as? I know we only met a few months ago, but…I feel like I’ve known you forever. Well not quite forever, but much longer. I may be in the British camp, but I grew up as a Greek. Everything I learned and all the warm fuzzy feelings I’ve ever felt about being Greek or seeing Greek things? I feel them around you!” Eleni admitted, a bashful smile on her face.

A smile appeared on Herakles’ face, reaching his eyes. Eleni thought that the Sun had come out. But not even the Sun could compare to how beautiful Herakles looked right now.

“I am Ellátha (Greece), it makes sense…that you would feel that way…” Herakles told her. Eleni chuckled shyly but she wasn’t done yet.

“True. But…I wanted to get to know _you_ as a _person_ , not just a nation. I’ve lived with Arthur for a while now and found that on some days he’s like every British man I’ve ever met. Other days his real personality shines through,” Eleni replied. Herakles raised his long dark eyebrows in surprise.

“Back to what Aristotle said on true friendship. Financially I buy Greek products at home and check they’re actually from Greece, so I think I’m helping you there?” Eleni offered. Herakles’ warm smile came back, along with a small chuckle. 

“And if we went out to dinner, I’d pay for you too if you were short on money?” She added.

Herakles frowned and shook his head.

“Góri! (Girl!) No. I would not want to put you out of pocket!” He replied sternly and proudly.

Eleni paled and shrunk back into herself.

_No no no, don’t make him angry! Dishonour on your cow, dishonour on your cow!_ Eleni conscience internally screamed at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. If you have any problems, I’m here to listen? They say 'A problem shared is a problem halved’?” Eleni apologised, but put herself out there again. 

This seemed to appease Herakles, his frown disappeared. 

“I know you’re older than you look, but you’re definitely not weak!” Eleni told him, her eyes falling to the sculpted pectorals peeking out of Herakles’ open shirt. Herakles smiled, and nodded, agreeing to that sentiment.

“But if you need a hug, I’m here for that too? I’m not exactly a human stress-ball but as long as you don’t squeeze me like a lemon into a Greek salad, I think we’re good?” Eleni offered.

Herakles snorted, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Now, inciting you to noble deeds. I’m not going to ask you to kill the Hydra with me, I’ve got a dodgy ankle, sorry!” Eleni joked. Herakles snorted again and shook his head, smiling again at the reference to Greek mythology.

“But I would ask you if you could help me rescue a cat stuck up a tree? That’s a noble deed, right?” Eleni offered.

“A cat stuck in a tree? Where?” Herakles asked, looking very serious now.

“I haven’t seen one, this is hypothetically speaking!” Eleni replied. Herakles deflated, with a small sigh of relief…or was that disappointment? Herakles loves cats, there is always at least one that follows him around!

“But if there was, you’d help the cat right?” Eleni asked.

“Sure! I’d save all of the cats!” Herakles answered, quite passionately. Eleni smiled widely.

“Great! We could be a cat rescue team! I spot them, you save them!” Eleni offered happily.

Herakles thought about it for a few moments. Then he smiled warmly again.

“Yeah…I like that idea!” He replied.

“There’s one last bit though that I should warn you about…” Eleni added cryptically with some guilt.

“Oh? Go on?” Herakles prompted her.

“The keeping the young out of mischief bit. You see, if you got into trouble, like say you’re arrested? They say that a good friend will bail you out. But a best friend would be right there in the jail cell with you!” Eleni explained. 

Herakles thought for a few moments. He’d never been bailed out of jail before, but he had been thrown into jail a few times during his War of Independence against the Ottoman Empire. He had been alone, separated from his fellow soldiers.

“I’d want to be your best friend…” Eleni admitted.

“…Eh?” Herakles uttered in confusion, broken out of his reverie.

“Well best friends do everything together. Including questionable actions that gets you thrown behind bars! I’d want to be the friend with you saying "How the hell do we get out of this pickle?!” Eleni replied, chuckling lightly.

Herakles thought a little more.

“It’s OK. I can just…pick up the barred door and lift it out. I lift heavy rocks all the time. No big problem!” He replied nonchalantly. Eleni laughed out loud, holding her sides. She almost missed what Herakles asked next.

“You would really go to jail with me?" 

Eleni looked up from her laughing to see the look of endearment on Herakles’ face. 

_If Helen of Troy’s face could launch a thousand ships, I wonder how many Herakles’ face could launch when he smiles like that?_ Eleni wondered, quite besotted. 

"Absolutely. Why not? Someone has to distract the guards right? I’m a woman, I’ll just make use of my 'assets’!” Eleni replied, pointing to her chest.

“I’ll flash 'em, you smash 'em!” She added cheekily.

Herakles started to laugh. It was slow and deep. But it was like watching a miracle unfold. People and Nations passing by stopped to look and stare.

“Is Greece OK?”

“Woah, what is Greece laughing at?”

“Who made Mr Karpusi laugh?”

Herakles’ eyes were closed but his smile wide as he laughed. Eleni watched with barely restrained joy.

 _Wow! You made the Nation of your ancestors laugh, congratulations!_ Eleni’s conscience celebrated.

“Élla ethó Góri! (Come here Girl!)” Herakles commanded through his laughter.

 _Uh oh. I take it back. Houston we have a problem!_ Eleni’s conscience fretted. Yet Eleni’s subconscious took over her motor functions, and she found her legs moving towards Herakles of their own accord. She found herself toe to toe with Herakles, and her head at his chest. She looked up to his face with a nervous smile.

Suddenly, Eleni found herself pulled into Herakles chest, strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. Herakles’ long hair at the front now tickling the side of her neck. Now it was Eleni’s turn to be stunned; Herakles was hugging her!

Eleni could feel the vibrations of laughter through her cheek from Herakles’ chest. She could also feel and hear his heart beating a steady rhythm. One of Herakles’ warm and strong hands carding gently through the back of her scalp. Eleni felt all the shock and resistance flow out of her body, and wrapped her arms around Herakles’ upper shoulders. All she felt was warmth and laughter. Like a day on a Greek beach in Summer. Eleni hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, and felt a smile stretch across her face with abandon.

Eventually, Herakles pulled back to look at Eleni face to face. His face was full of mirth, and he was smiling so brightly that it rivaled the Sun.

“That was…very funny!” Herakles told Eleni.

“I’m glad it made you laugh!” Eleni replied, unable to stop smiling herself.

“Although I have a question for you,” Herakles asked her.

“OK, go ahead?” Eleni prompted Herakles.

“If we are to be best friends…” Herakles asked quietly and in deep thought.

“Yes?” Eleni prompted him again, still smiling brightly.

“And we end up in jail together…I cannot allow you to be shirtless in front of police guards…” Herakles said quite solemnly and his face returned to that serious stoic look.

Eleni tilted her head slightly in confusion.

“Well I wouldn’t be shirtless really, more like I would be lifting up the shirt quickly? They’d only get a few seconds to see what’s underneath?” Eleni explained to reassure him.

“…Unless I see what is underneath first!” Herakles finished, quite serious and dead-pan.

Eleni stood there for a moment, blinking in disbelief.

 _Wait, what? Did Herakles just imply that he wants to look under my shirt?_ She thought to herself. _Is he flirting with me?! Nah, that can’t be right…can it?_

“…What?” was all Eleni could manage to say. 

“Well you said best friends do everything together. So that would include seeing each other naked. Do you want to try it later?” Herakles asked her bluntly.

Eleni was floored!

 _Oh my glob…Herakles IS flirting with me! May day, May day, damage control, do something to fix this!_ Eleni’s conscience was having a moral meltdown. You would have thought that being a scientist in training, formulating a counter-argument with logic would have been second nature for Eleni. If it was anyone else, Eleni would have shut down this flirting attempt and walked away.

But this was Herakles Karpusi, Eleni’s biggest weakness. Her heart took over and plainly flirted back!

“I would…if we were best friends,” Eleni replied diplomatically with a flirtatious smile.

“Would you like to be my best friend now?” Herakles asked, persisting.

“I would but I’m still getting to know you!” Eleni chuckled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“We have fun. We have shared interests…” Herakles still persisted.

“But we haven’t shared any of our darkest secrets or cried to each other in our darkest hour!” Eleni pointed out. 

“Eh…we can do that later over dinner.” Herakles replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“…I can’t reveal anything private in front of your work mates though!” Eleni reminded him.

“…It would be just you and me,” Herakles replied.

“…Oh. OK. So, you’re asking me to dinner tonight as well?” Eleni asked, just to make sure she had heard him right.

“Yeah…you mentioned it earlier…Friends go out to dinner. We are friends now, yes?” Herakles confirmed. He seemed awfully happy about the idea of having a friend.

 _Maybe he doesn’t have many friends…or at least human friends?_ Eleni thought sadly to herself.

“Yes. Yes! We are!” Eleni was enthusiastic with her reply, bouncing on her tip toes a little. Well Herakles towers over her short frame quite a bit.

“OK… Meet me outside the revolving doors after the meeting.” Herakles declared after some thought.

“OK. Do you…want my phone number just in case or…?” Eleni offered.

“It’s OK. I will see you when you get there,” Herakles replied. Either he was shunning technology, couldn’t afford a phone, or didn’t want to hand out his number.

“Are you sure? If you haven’t noticed already, I am quite short! What if you lose me in the crowd?” Eleni asked him again, puzzled.

“It’s OK. I’ll find you. I remember your face…don’t worry so much!” Herakles reassured her.

Eleni felt her face turn redder than meatballs in tomato sauce!

 _I remember your face?! OMG he remembers me!_ Eleni screamed, flailed, and fan-girled. Internally of course. If she did all that in public, she’d be plopped into a wheely-bin (a trash can on wheels) labelled “Loony” and carted away.

“The meeting is starting again amigos!” Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of Spain said cheerily, as he sauntered past the two Greeks. They briefly looked up at the meeting hall door, and back to each other. They were still in each other’s embrace. Neither of them were letting go either.

“So…I’ll see you later by the revolving doors then?” Eleni asked Herakles quietly.

“Yeah…” Herakles answered simply. He hadn’t let go of Eleni yet.

“OK…a hug before we leave then?” Eleni offered.

Herakles gave her his warm and disarming smile, leaning down to place his head over Eleni’s shoulder and squeeze her gently against him. Eleni buried her face in Herakles’ bulked shoulder and squeezed him gently too. If all of Herakles’ hugs were going to feel this special, Eleni never wanted to let go.


	3. I found comfort in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold and dreary day, Eleni and Herakles find themselves yearning for each other's company. They end up spending an afternoon and the evening together. They share stories, laughs, and run around with a blanket over their heads for a bigger laugh. They find that they also share another thing: an attraction for each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Good Together Valentines Prompt Day 4: Comfort.

_ I don't like this weather!  _ Eleni thought to herself, as she trudged through the street in the rain. She had an umbrella with her, at least that shielded her from getting a second shower that morning. Until the wind decided to pull her umbrella inside out and drag Eleni along with it! A car decided to give her a third shower, by splashing into a deep puddle on the curb-side!

_ Yeah, I really don't like this weather one bit!  _ Eleni thought bitterly. What she wouldn't give for a hot cup of tea right now. A soft bath-robe or blanket around her shoulders.

_ A certain lovely Greek for the eyes to drink in, soft and warm arms around your shoulders... _ the Devil on Eleni's shoulder purred into her ear.

Eleni startled out of her thoughts. She couldn't think of Herakles like that. It should be professional at most. Friends at least. Herakles was certainly friendly with her. His very presence felt like a warm Summer's Day. His hugs were a comfort on a stressful day.

And oh how Eleni longed for comfort like that right now.

*********************************************

_ I hate it when it rains... _ Herakles thought, as he made his way through the wet street to work. Another dreary meeting in Europe. It was cold. Grey. The damp made his hair start to curl abnormally and kink as if the goddess Athena had launched a bolt of lightning at him. 

_ I wish I had a cat to pet... _ Herakles thought. His cat had come with him to France, but point blank refused to leave his hotel room! Even with the promise of hiding in Herakles' jacket. The little white cat had simply stuck out his tongue with a cheeky "mlem", buried itself under Herakles' duvet and that was that!

Herakles was hungry too. Not just for breakfast, or second breakfast in this case. He wanted comfort. He had other Greek people with him, but they were his bosses. They may argue for Herakles' benefit but they still told him what and not to do. Plus this cold and wet weather made his people miserable too.

_ There is another Greek who might comfort me... _ Herakles thought out of the blue. A certain small compatriot in the British camp. One that particularly liked to hug!

Herakles really wanted a hug from her right now.

*********************************************

"You look like you need a hug!"

Herakles looked surprised when he heard that from Eleni straight away during break time. She was smiling sympathetically up at him. But Herakles could definitely feel the "I need a hug/ I want to go home!" vibrations being screamed into the air from her.

"I could...say the same for you," Herakles replied, looking her up and down. Eleni sighed with resignation.

"Yeah I made plans to look smart today, and God laughed in my face and said 'Nopitty-nope-nope', and this is what happened!" Eleni joked at her own expense, pointing to her frizzy ponytail and still damp trousers.

"Yeah. God did that to me too," Herakles sympathised, holding up his left long piece of hair at the front that looked like it had been put through a tumble dryer at sonic speed; a frazzled and kinked mess!

"...You still want that hug?" Eleni offered, holding her arms wide. Herakles nodded, leaning down as Eleni stood up on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders too and closed his eyes. Eleni's fingers gently petted the back of his scalp.

_ I don't need to be looked after...but I like this!  _ Herakles thought as he was held and petted. He let himself feel the warmth. Feel the comfort. The vibrations from Eleni had changed from negative to something a lot more positive. More welcoming. And nothing is more welcoming to Herakles than feeling love.

"Here's a thought…" Eleni spoke gently in Herakles' ear.

"Hmm?" Herakles hummed inquisitively.

"If the weather is still rubbish after the meeting, do you want to come to my room?" Eleni asked him.

Herakles wondered if she was being friendly or flirting.

"We can watch TV. See if we can get a Greek take-away. Just hang out together?" Eleni offered.

_ Ah. She is being friendly.  _ Herakles thought. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a small spark of joy inside him.

"Yeah...why not…" Herakles replied, a smile playing at his lips.

"Meet me near the front doors later then?" Eleni asked, happiness clear in her voice.

"Mmhmm" Herakles hummed his reply, meaning yes.

Both Greeks were still hugging at this point. Both of them were not letting go either! It took noticing Feliciano of Italy waltzing lackadaisically into the meeting room to realise that they should be getting back to work, pronto!

*********************************************

Herakles was free at last. Four hours had passed, full of policy making, debates, and arguing that would probably be meaningless in 10 years time!

But now was not the time to dwell on that. Herakles waited patiently at the entrance doors. Despite the rain coming down hard and the blustery wind, that small spark of joy was still fizzling within him. The reason for that joy?

She suddenly appeared from behind people much taller than her. Eleni went straight into Herakles arms for a hug. Before Herakles could react, Eleni had pulled away. Herakles felt a little disappointed at the loss of the comforting contact.

"Shall we?" Eleni asked him brightly, nodding her head towards the front doors of the building. 

"Πάμε (Let's go)" Herakles replied. He found himself putting his arm around Eleni's shoulders and guiding her protectively. He also opened his umbrella, maneuvering Eleni under it with him. He could feel the waves of excitement and optimism coming from Eleni now. It was an addictive feeling.

"Phew, it's raining cats and dogs now!" Eleni exclaimed to Herakles, as she looked out from under his elegant umbrella.

"Huh... I wish it was raining cats…" Herakles replied. "In Greek, we say 'Βρέχει καρεκλοπόδαρα'". He continued.

Eleni looked up at Herakles and burst into laughter.

"Its raining chair legs?!" She asked through her peals of laughter.  Herakles shrugged.

"Hard rain looks like and hits like chair legs!" He replied. "That's what it looks like to me. Your phrase may have come from Greek too, "κατά δόξα (cata doxa)". It means 'contrary to belief', but it sounds like 'cats dogs'" Herakles explained.

"Oooh! I didn't know that! That's interesting!" Eleni sounded impressed, looking up at Herakles with a bright smile. Herakles felt a surge of pride within him. He'd been hearing so many put downs from other Nations and his bosses within the last few years.  It was a comfort to know that somebody still appreciated him.

A few gusts of wind threatened to steal Herakles' umbrella; Eleni joked that God was trying to steal it and made Herakles chuckle. There was loud Greek cussing when the umbrella did turn inside out and fly from Herakles' grip, causing the pair to chase after it madly down the street! 

At last, the pair hurried into their hotel. Unlike this morning, Eleni was giggling like a loon. Maybe it was because she saw the funny side. Maybe it was because she didn't have anywhere else to be. Or anyone to impress. Herakles was as drenched as she was. But when Eleni looked up at Herakles with such joy in her face, and pulled on his hand to follow her, Herakles began to think it was more than that. He saw and felt camaraderie. Friendship. And above all; Love.

*********************************************

"Here's a spare towel, and you can borrow my hair dryer" Eleni offered, handing them over into Herakles' arms. Herakles smiled gratefully at her.

She shut the bathroom door to get changed in private. 

As Herakles reveled in the warm air flowing from the hair dryer, he felt grateful for having a friend who could help him out like this. 

_ A friend!  _ He thought happily.

Although when Eleni came out of the bathroom in a warm pair of soft jogging bottoms, something caught Herakles' eye.

Eleni was wearing a blue athlete's vest with white stripes down the side. The Greek flag embroidered on the right side of the chest. Herakles also noticed Eleni's curvaceous cleavage, and her dark brown hair cascading down to her shoulders in loose waves.

Herakles swallowed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had to get out of my wet clothes!" Eleni confessed, looking quite relieved and standing confidently.

"...I like your vest," Herakles blurted out honestly. Eleni chuckled lightly.

"Thanks! I found it in the UK, the year you won Euro 2004!" Eleni replied cheerfully. Herakles smiled warmly. It was comforting to be reminded of his victories, especially when he took the other European football teams by surprise that time. Eleni may or may not have been aware she was even doing it, but Herakles definitely saw her fingers reverently stroking the Greek flag embroidered on her vest. He felt a fluttering sensation in his chest.

_A true Greek patriot...can I touch her like that too?_ Herakles found himself thinking longingly.

"Do you want to change too or are you good?" She asked him. 

Either Herakles had the stoic look down to a perfect T, or Eleni was oblivious to the effect she was having on him. Oddly enough, she had just given Herakles a way out, to collect his thoughts, and get comfortable. He looked down at his clothes, still damp, heavy and sticking to his skin. A nagging feeling in the back of his brain reminded him of a certain furry friend waiting in his room too...

"My cat!" Herakles blurted out, striding straight for the door. "I'll be back…" Herakles told Eleni, as he turned to leave the room and shut the door. Eleni was left scratching her head, confused at the abrupt departure. Then she remembered she was hosting her friend, and snapped to fill the electric kettle with water.

*********************************************

A strong knock on the door brought Eleni away from the TV. She let Herakles back in, who now looked far more dry and comfortable in a tight white T-shirt and khaki trousers. Now it was Eleni's turn to swallow. Herakles' T-shirt showed off the contours of his muscled torso. Firm biceps. Thick forearms. While physical strength was no match for intelligence and laughter to Eleni, she couldn't deny that she appreciated Herakles' physical strength either. Luckily for her, she became distracted by the white companion cat settled on Herakles' left shoulder.

"Καλός Ήρθατε! (Welcome back)" Eleni welcomed Herakles back into her room. "You brought your little friend!" She cooed affectionately at the cat. Herakles smiled warmly, lifting the cat carefully off his shoulder to the crook of his arm. Eleni carefully held out her forefinger, as a trust test. 

The cat sniffed gently. 

Both Eleni and Herakles waited.

The cat gently butted its head against Eleni's finger.

"My cat likes you...you passed the test," Herakles told Eleni warmly. 

"That's great, because I like your cat too!" Eleni chuckled, reaching to gently pet the cat's ears.

"Do you like me too?" Herakles asked her. Eleni looked up in surprise.

"Course I do, what kind of question is that?!" Eleni exclaimed, laughing in shock and disbelief. "You wouldn't be here in my room if I didn't like you!"

Herakles smiled bashfully.

"Hmm...I like you too," He admitted outright.

Eleni quietened down. She smiled bashfully up at Herakles, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly. For a few moments, no words were said. But there was electricity in the air. Unspoken attraction. A magnetic pull between them. Herakles gazed down into Elen's big brown eyes, and wet his lips. Eleni looked down at Herakles' mouth longingly, and back up to his beautiful green and gold eyes.

The kettle whistling and the click of the switch flicking off brought Eleni out of the moment.

"Oh the kettle! I forgot! Do you want a coffee?" She asked over her shoulder as she walked away.

Herakles took a deep breath and slowly let it out, to clear his head.

"Coffee, yeah" He answered. 

"You can sit down you know, make yourself comfortable!" Eleni told Herakles, as she prepared a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for herself. Herakles looked around. There was the double bed. There was also a desk chair. Herakles went with his gut instinct. He sat on the bed and stretched out against the pillows.

"Black with sugar?" Eleni asked again.

"Yeah" Herakles answered, working out the kinks in his back muscles and trying to get comfortable. 

Eleni put the two cups on each of the night stands on either side of the bed. Then she quietly crept away to the wardrobe, while Herakles temporarily lost himself to the TV. It was the American comedy show "Friends" from the 90s.

Suddenly, Herakles felt something huge and soft fall on top of him. It was a knitted blanket!

"Here you go!" Eleni said cheerfully, with the other half of the blanket over her. She shuffled onto the bed beside Herakles, sidling right up to his shoulder. She took her cup of tea, and wiggled slightly against the pillows to get comfortable.

"Right. Now  _ this  _ is comfort after a cold and wet hard day at the office, right?" Eleni asked Herakles.

All Herakles could do was blink owlishly in surprise, as he processed what was happening.

"Yeah...I'm good…" He admitted. The warmth. Drinking hot drinks. The pillows. His cat with him. And being with a fellow Greek who wasn't going to judge him or have any expectations of him? Yes, it was all comforting. Minus the part where he was sharing a blanket with a human he found attractive, but was oblivious to his feelings!

Eleni had put up the captions on the TV screen, but still played translator when Herakles didn't understand the jokes. They spent the next half an hour chuckling, laughing, and some groaning with second hand embarrassment. They discussed their favourite characters, finding a mutual like for the character "Rachel Green", which turned into a conversation about Jennifer Aniston being Greek and her famous Greek godfather Telly Savalas.

"Is it weird that I like actors and musicians even more when I find out that they're Greek too?" Eleni asked Herakles curiously.

"No...I feel that way too," Herakles replied, thinking deeply. "It's like...a bond...something special you have in common...finding family you didn't know you had, if that makes sense?"

Eleni nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

A pair of rumbling stomachs meant that it was definitely time to eat! Eleni looked up Greek restaurants and take-aways on her smartphone that did home delivery. Herakles looked at the online menus and pointed out what he wanted. Soon enough, Eleni was on the phone ordering for her and Herakles in Greek. Herakles was quietly impressed with her polite speech and pronunciation, and pulled Eleni to his side a little closer.

"Bravo" he'd whispered in her ear, and he found it ridiculously cute when Eleni kept tucking her hair behind her ear, with her cheeks tinted pink and a shy smile.

There was more laughter and conversations bouncing between the oddest of subjects. Eleni and Herakles found that they really enjoyed each other's company. They were very reluctant to leave the blanket when the food arrived. Eleni joked that they could go with the blanket together and pretend to be the Hydra. Herakles chuckled, suggesting they could be the two headed eagle instead, found on flags inside Greek Orthodox churches. 

On a whim and throwing all caution to the wind, they decided to collect the food waiting for them downstairs...with the blanket still over their heads! Eleni tried to stifle her giggles as they ran like mad lads with their food together back to the Lift. They got some strange looks from other patrons and had to hide their faces from a sour Romano of South Italy. 

When they finally got out of the Lift and made another mad dash into Eleni's room, they both collapsed side by side on the carpeted floor laughing.

"I can't believe we did that!" Eleni spluttered through peals of laughter.

"I... usually don't do mad things like that...but that was fun!" Herakles admitted through slow and deep chuckles.

"Do you think Romano recognised us?" Eleni asked, shoulders still shaking in mirth.

"I...don't think so...he is very honest...he would have said something," Herakles replied, calming down.

"That's good...I don't think Arthur would be very impressed if he found out that I've been on a take-away run, hidden under a blanket in public, with you!" Eleni breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to giggle.

"That guy...has done far worse," Herakles revealed.

Eleni looked very interested now.

"Really? Oh do tell please! Arthur's been such a stick in the mud lately, as if he never got into trouble himself! Come on, spill the beans!" Eleni encouraged Herakles to talk.

"Spill...the beans? We didn't order beans?" Herakles was clearly confused.

"Oh sorry! It's a British phrase, means 'tell me everything'," Eleni explained.

"Ah...OK...but let's eat too...I cannot tell stories on an empty stomach!" Herakles replied.

So as they munched on their Gyros with Tsatsiki dip and fried potatoes, which was great comfort food on a cold night, Herakles regaled Eleni about Arthur of the UK's drunken antics in Greece and Poland.

"So Felix and I...had to kidnap Francis...and use him as a talisman...to deter Arthur...from coming into our countries!" Herakles described with a mouthful of Gyros. 

Eleni was trying not to choke with laughter on her own dinner. 

"What happened? Did it work?" She giggled.

"He turned away...we thought it worked...until he came back...with a bigger bottle of alcohol!" Herakles replied.

Eleni howled with laughter, while Herakles shook his head at that unfortunate memory.

"I know I have a song called 'Alcohol is free', but that guy...your boss...drinks too much...I think," Herakles spoke with concern.

"But we're not even drunk...we just had caffeine! What would happen if we got drunk?" Eleni giggled, now curious.

"Us drunk?" Herakles asked, to confirm. Eleni nodded.

"Hmm...we would be loud...probably. There would be dancing...do you dance?" Herakles wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I can Greek dance. I learnt at Greek school on weekends when I was little. And I've done Greek dancing at weddings and family parties. Mainly Kalamatianos, Sirtaki, some Zeibekiko, and Tsiftetéli with the girls," Eleni replied excitedly.

Herakles looked pleasantly surprised for a moment. He seemed to be thinking.

"Να χορέψουμε; (Shall we dance?)" He asked, out of the blue.

Now it was Eleni's turn to look surprised.

"What, now? Shouldn't we finish our dinner first?" Eleni asked unsurely.

"Ah yeah...but after, would you show me what you know?" Herakles asked her.

Eleni looked bashful, put on the spot. She blushed again, a sheepish open smile spreading on her face.

"...Alright. It's just the basic steps but I can keep to the rhythm," Eleni conceded.

Herakles said nothing. Just nodded his head and smiled warmly.

_ Oh man. That smile keeps doing things to me. And he's asked me to dance for him?!  _ Eleni fretted internally. She had meant for this evening to be friendly.

_ It's just dancing. Simple Greek dancing. Not belly dancing, he probably won't like that anyway!"  _ Eleni's conscience added to comfort her.

The Gyros with the Tsatsiki dip was finished first, but there were still some "chips" left. Eleni made a joke of trying to feed Herakles the potatoes. Surprisingly, he just ate the potatoes straight from Eleni's fingers. While Eleni laughed in shock, Herakles shrugged nonchalantly.

"Góri (Girl), if you give me Greek food, I will eat it!" He warned her.

"Good! That was my plan!" Eleni replied, still laughing lightly. "I just wasn't expecting you to eat straight from my fingers. You nearly ate me!"

Herakles looked stoically straight at Eleni, and leaned forward right into her personal space. 

"Να σε φάω" (I'm going to eat you) He said, absolutely dead-pan with no shred of emotion.

Eleni was completely the opposite of calm. She squealed, scrambled up to her feet and ran away laughing in shock. Herakles took the remaining wrapped up potatoes.

"There. That was my plan...you are on your feet now…" Herakles broke his stoic façade and smiled warmly at Eleni, as she held onto the bathroom door in a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright...just lemme wash my hands first!" Eleni giggled, as she headed into her bathroom. "Oh, you can finish my potatoes, I'm more stuffed than my Auntie Mary's Dolmathes!" She called out over her shoulder.

"That was also my plan!" Herakles answered loudly and playfully, still sat on the floor with the hotel room door at his back! 

By the time Eleni came out of the bathroom, Herakles was also on his feet. He'd graciously put the rubbish in the bin under the desk too.

"Don't we need music for this? I have an ipod, but didn't bring my mini speaker…" Eleni asked, her nerves creeping up on her.

"We could...share the head phones?" Herakles offered, as he took his turn in the bathroom.

"OK...OK.." Eleni said to herself with false enthusiasm, as she looked for her ipod.  _ Will he even like my Greek music playlist?  _ She thought.

"Góri...don't worry. I will dance with you…" Herakles poked his head out of the bathroom, offering some comfort to his nervous compatriot.

_ Ears like a hawk that one… _

_ He's going to be dancing with you... _ The devil on Eleni's shoulder purred dangerously into her ear again.

Making Eleni a nervous wreck all over again!

She scrubbed the ear buds clean with a tissue. Her hands wouldn't cooperate, almost dropping the ipod!

Warm, calloused hands used to digging with a spade enveloped Eleni's hands. 

A warm forehead pressed against hers. Green and gold eyes looked at her fondly. Slow blinking. A warm smile.

Eleni felt all the stress and worry flow out of her. She felt herself smiling back up at Herakles, his presence soothing her.

The cheery ringtone of Eleni's smartphone interrupted the moment. Eleni let it ring to completion once. The phone started ringing again. She sighed in defeat.

"If they ring twice, it's usually Arthur, or my family," Eleni told Herakles reluctantly. He released her hands, and Eleni begrudgingly answered her phone. She missed Herakles' warmth already.

"Hello? Hi Arthur, good evening…Yes I've just eaten...you need my notes now? You need  _ me  _ now?...Uh, OK, can you give me 10 minutes to get to you?"

Herakles could tell that Eleni was deeply disappointed. He could see it in her posture from her shoulders slumping, and head drooping. Eleni ended the call politely but dropped the phone on the bed as if it had seriously offended her. She looked up forlornly towards Herakles. Before Herakles could say a word, he found his arms full as Eleni frog marched over and almost dived into him! Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his chest! Herakles thought that he should be comforting her right now, not quite the other way around. But genuine hugs were welcome, he wasn't going to say no! He wrapped his arms around Eleni's shoulders to comfort her anyway.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to dance…" Eleni apologised, looking up to Herakles. "I have to go do some work with Arthur and his old fogeys now" She grumbled.

"What is a 'fogey'?" Herakles asked her, looking confused.

"British slang for Τρελόγερος (crazy old man)" Eleni replied. She felt the rumble of deep and slow laughter in Herakles' chest. She smiled cheekily up at Herakles.

"You know...I am old too…" Herakles informed her seriously.

"Nah...you're a...you're a hot stud compared to Arthur's team! They're like... old mummies that need putting in a museum!" Eleni joked.

She felt the rumbling of laughter again and heard it. It was music to her ears. Her inner joker was on a roll!

"Say...why don't you come with me and we put the blanket over our heads again? Be the Greek ghosts of Justice, terrorise the old racists, hmm?" Eleni offered cheekily.

Herakles snorted in amusement at Eleni's silly suggestion, and shook his head.

"I don't want you... to lose your job. I had fun with you...but you must be serious now," Herakles gently let her down. Eleni nodded her head in agreement. Herakles moved his hands to her shoulders, looking very serious now.

"But if they insult you for who you are, and your roots? You tell me...and I will send them to Άδη (The Underworld/Hell)...OK?" He told Eleni, fury underlying his words. Eleni felt terrified, even though Herakles was trying to protect her. She wanted to be the strong one here, but also not throw Herakles' concern back in his face either.

"...OK. I'll see what happens. I used to yell at people who were racist to me...but I'll get fired for doing that now," Eleni admitted. Herakles frowned as he listened, his face darkening with anger. 

"But you can take their names and kick their asses if anything does happen, OK?" Eleni added lightly, winking at Herakles. 

The anger disappeared as soon as it had left. Eleni stood up on tip toes, her lips almost against Herakles'.

"Alfred F Jones of America can go home. You're the real hero!" She told him in a hushed tone, sweeter than Baklava soaked in honey syrup. Her warm breath fanned out over Herakles lips. Her lips planted a small but meaningful kiss of gratitude on his cheek. Herakles was used to giving cheek kisses, but this felt far more special. 

"I... haven't done anything yet?" He told Eleni, a little confused.

"Sure you have. You saved me from having a terrible day! It was awful, then you turned up!" Eleni replied lightly, looking up at Herakles as if he was the only star in the sky. Herakles felt his cheeks heat up.

"Aristotle said...that true friends are a sure refuge," Herakles imparted wisdom from the Ancient Greeks again.

"And you have been a refuge for me. I don't know if I helped you today too, but Ευχαριστώ πολύ (thank you very much) anyway!" Eleni replied gratefully.

"I didn't keep you out of mischief though…Aristotle said true friends do that..." Herakles sounded disappointed.

"Yeah but best friends do everything together, including getting into trouble!" Eleni giggled mischievously.

"Góri! (Girl!) I must be your true friend now... and tell you to go to work…" Herakles told her firmly. He watched as Eleni's face fell.

"But I did have fun...τη βρίσκω μαζί σου (I feel nice with you)" Herakles admitted.

Eleni's big brown eyes widened and blinked rapidly for a second. Her cheeks pinked too.

"Well, I hope you feel more than nice the next time we spend time together," Eleni told Herakles sweetly, as she reluctantly moved away from him. "We'll have to dance!" She called out, as she slipped a hoodie over her head that had her University's name printed on it.

"Yeah...dance…" Herakles replied wistfully.

_ I love dancing...but Eleni was so unsure earlier… _ He thought.

"Yeah I'll be brave and not worry about failing you next time!" She admitted, approaching Herakles with her folder of meeting notes in one hand, and her handbag hanging from her forearm. She stood toe to toe with Herakles now, back at Square One.

"Here we are again. Saying goodbye, take 2!" Eleni joked.

"Is this... a Greek drama?" Herakles joked back.

"Yeah sure. We just need some masks and dramatic music!" Eleni bantered back.

"We must...make a dramatic farewell…" Herakles thought out loud.

"Like Homer's 'The Iliad'...No man or woman born, coward or brave, can shun his destiny." Eleni put on a dramatic voice for the sake of trying to be funny.

"You've read The Iliad?" Herakles asked her, quite excited now.

"Yeah but it was ages ago and that's the only line I remember off by heart…" Eleni admitted. "I still remember what happens though!"

"I was going to choose this line," Herakles smiled warmly at her, and took her free hand in his. 

"Any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again." He quoted gently but with great meaning.

Eleni was left speechless, again. Her conscience was having its own war of words in her head.

_ Tell him he's amazing. _

_ Kiss him! _

_ Ask him to marry you- _

The phone on the bed made its presence known again, by ringing.

"Ooh, I forgot the phone!" Eleni groaned, turning away to grab it from where she had unceremoniously dropped it earlier. Herakles' white companion cat also made its presence known, having curled up on the bottom corner of the duvet. It arched its back as it stretched, jumped down to the carpet below, and walked over to slink affectionately around Herakles' ankles.

"Saying Goodbye, Take 3!" Eleni quipped, as she silenced the phone and dropped it in her bag.

"We must be... terrible actors... if there is a take 3…" Herakles pondered out loud.

"Or just really bad at saying goodbye and good night!" Eleni commented, pulling the hotel room door open. Herakles picked up his cat and followed Eleni into the corridor outside.

"You forgot something," Herakles told Eleni, as the door shut.

"Oh? What?" She asked, paling.

Herakles tapped his left cheek with his index finger, then tapped his right cheek.

It took Eleni a moment to realise what he meant.

"Oh of course! Good grief, I'm a terrible Greek!" Eleni exclaimed, as she stepped into Herakles' personal space. Careful not to hurt the cat in the crook of Herakles' arm, Eleni stood on tip toes, as Herakles leant down to her. They exchanged a kiss on each cheek, a customary Greek farewell.

"Not terrible...a little άτακτη (naughty) yes...but I like you," Herakles told Eleni. That was the second time today he had said he liked her. She wondered if it was just platonic...or something more.

Eleni looked like she wanted to say something. Her face was full of longing. If Herakles had tuned into her thoughts then, he would have heard this:

_ Don't make me want to kiss you! _

"I like you too," Eleni whispered instead. She sighed and stepped back.

"Καληνύχτα Ηρακλής, και όνειρα γλυκά! (Goodnight Herakles, and sweet dreams)" Eleni told him, as she started walking away.

"Καληνύχτα Ελένη. Επίσης! (Goodnight Eleni. Same to you)" Herakles replied, as he watched her walk away.

_ Sweet dreams...I hope so. Today was...fun!  _ Herakles thought to himself. A thought from earlier struck him.

_ What did Eleni mean...when she called me a "hot stud"?  _

As Eleni rushed down a flight of stairs to get to the Lobby where Arthur and his team were meeting, a thought struck her.

_ I can't believe I called Herakles a 'hot stud'! I am so dead! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to a few articles on how to date a Greek man, Greek men want to be looked after by their potential wives/partners!  
> True fact: Jennifer Aniston is from a Greek-American family. She altered her surname as an actress to make it more pronounceable.  
> The tale of tale of drunk England/Britain/Arthur is canon, from the manga of Hetalia (Book 1 or 2). The comic strip is called "Iggy the Pest". Greece and Poland came up with a plan to stop drunk England from doing perverted acts in their countries. It was inspired by the terrible reputation of drunk British tourists in Europe!  
> Gyros is meat rotated on a spit. Tsatsiki dip is a yogurt with cucumber (zucchini) dip. Dolmathes are rice with meat wrapped in vine leaves. The vegetarian option doesn't have the meat.  
> Greek school on weekends was a real thing for me as a child. Teachers from Greece and Cyprus taught us the language, the religion, Greek history, some Greek mythology, Greek culture, and Greek dances. We also did events with the Greek community, like celebrations for the 25th March (Greece's War of Independence) and 28th October (Greece saying NO to Italy passing through to make bases in World War 2. Greece officially entered the war that day, and joined the Allies.)  
> The Brexit Party are racist as hell, no matter what they say or who they have in their political party. Ever since they began as the UKIP Party (United Kingdom for Independence Party), their policies made racists in Britain far more comfortable to be vocal in blaming immigrants for the country's problems! Unfortunately, a few of this political party's members were voted in as Members of European Parliament. It's an absolute embarrassment, and they even replicated an action that Hitler and his cronies did: They turned their backs on the Parliament session, on live TV. Bastards!  
> Back to Greek things. Yeah the Iliad by Homer is a good read! It's the story of Helen of Troy and the siege to rescue her. You'll find it in The Classics section of any library or bookshop. I borrowed it from my sister who was studying Classics for A level when I was a teenager. Hollywood has unfortunately bastardised the story. Those who have only seen the film "Troy" will be in for a shock or three!  
> In Ancient Greek plays, the actors wore masks with facial expressions on them. A laughing face for Comedies. A sad face for Dramas.  
> Hot Stud means sexually attractive person!


	4. It's a Date, Greek style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni reveals why she doesn't like Valentines Day. Herakles decides to take her out on a date and show her how Greeks do romance! There's food. There's music. There's dancing. And if you thought Francis of France was the King of Romance, Herakles of Greece is about to end that other nation's career!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for both the Good Together Valentines Prompt Day 7: Romance, and Day 4 of Fictional Other February: First Date.

"Do you celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Herakles paused from drinking his cup of Greek coffee. He looked up to Eleni opposite him, thinking on the question she had just blurted out. They had retreated again to the secret kitchen through the corridors of the European Parliament building. It was the only place where they could brew cups of Greek coffee during break time.

"Even though I was brought up as a Greek, my family never made a big deal out of it. My Dad just bought my Mum a card, and that's it. I was wondering if that day is big in Greece?" Eleni explained, to clear up Herakles' confusion.

"Oh...I see...well yeah...it is a big day for us," Herakles replied.

"What do other Greek people do for Valentine's Day?" Eleni asked.

Herakles thought about it.

"They buy flowers... They buy gifts.... They go out to dinner...go on dates...romantic things usually," Herakles explained. 

Eleni nodded her head in understanding.

"Same as the UK then…" She sighed, and sipped her coffee. Herakles watched her curiously. That was no romantic sigh. It sounded far too resigned. Joyless. In Herakles' experience, women were excited about Valentine's Day. Being swept off their feet by their partners. Showered in gifts. Treated like goddesses for a day. Despite being a serial commitment-phobe, even Herakles himself enjoyed Valentine's Day.

"Eleni? Why are you asking about Valentine's Day?" Herakles asked her bluntly. Eleni paused from sipping her coffee, and gave a shorter resigned sigh. She bit her lip, her face contorting into worry and inner turmoil.

"This is going to sound so stupid…" Eleni began. She looked up to Herakles, who waited patiently for her to continue. 

"I just saw that we're in February already. We won't see each other on Valentine's Day but...I was wondering if you wanted to do something before then. Like a friendly thing. No pressure."

Herakles thought about what Eleni had meant through her embarrassed rambling.

"Are you asking me...to go on a date with you?" Herakles asked, cutting straight to the chase. 

Eleni froze, feeling very caught out now.

"Well I...yes, I am. I'm not asking for romance here, we can just keep it friendly-" Eleni admitted, but quickly tried to smother any romantic intentions.

"Why are you afraid of romance? Of being romantic?" Herakles asked again. Eleni wondered if the coffee had woken Herakles up completely, or if she was as transparent as a large glass window that people unwittingly walk into!

Eleni sighed again, twiddling her thumbs around her coffee cup.

"It's usually the guys who ask out the girls. I... don't get asked. I get silence... and when I do confess my feelings...I'm told 'no'. So I stopped asking. Stopped sending cards too." Eleni revealed, attempting to keep her voice level. Herakles could sense the bitterness in her words though. Feel the waves of "Please don't hurt me" radiating from her. It made absolute sense now to Herakles why Eleni wasn't excited about Valentine's Day.

_She's been hurt too many times. So she gave up._ Herakles concluded in his head.

He put his coffee cup down and stood up. Eleni watched him. She didn't move as he approached her.

Herakles walked into her personal space.

He reached out and enveloped Eleni's hands with his own larger, calloused but warm hands.

Eleni blinked up at him in surprise.

"I will take you out! A restaurant. A park...wherever you want to go." Herakles offered willingly, with a warm smile. Eleni blinked more rapidly.

"Really?" Eleni asked, tense as a coil about to be released.

"Yeah... why not?" Herakles replied, moving his hand to cup Eleni's cheek. "Let me show you Greek romance..." He spoke in hushed tones filled with romantic promise.

Eleni's breath hitched in her throat. She took in what Herakles said. No one had ever been as romantic as _this_ with her. She tried to breathe and find her voice, long dark eyelashes fluttering as she blinked in disbelief. Herakles waited for her response.

Eventually, a smile broke out on Eleni's face. One full of genuine happiness. Herakles felt like his patience had been rewarded ten fold.

"OK...OK...we're...going on a date!" Eleni confirmed quietly, but with joy in her voice.

She cupped Herakles' cheek with one hand, holding her coffee cup with the other.

Herakles leant in closer.

Eleni leant in closer too, tilting her head.

Her heart was hammering against her chest.

The warning bell rang, hammering loudly through the room. Five minutes remained to finish their coffee and get back to the auditorium. Herakles and Eleni were just shy of brushing their noses together.

"We should...go?" Eleni said reluctantly.

"Yeah…" Herakles agreed, pulling back to give Eleni space to leave too. He reached a hand out for Eleni to take, to jump off the cabinet she had been sitting on. Eleni smiled brightly and took Herakles' hand.

"Don't worry…" Herakles told her lightly, "...there will be more kisses...on our date," He pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles.

Eleni felt stunned, as Herakles smiled at her warmly and walked away.

 _He just kissed my hand, we're going on a date, holy moly we nearly kissed, OMG-_ Eleni's brain was having a melt-down more spectacular than an experiment going wrong in her University's laboratory!

_And he just walked away...ah the meeting!_

Eleni finally caught up with reality, short of having to be slapped with a wet fish! She chased after Herakles through the Labyrinth of corridors. He hadn't gone far, strolling slowly like he had all the time in the world. Eleni caught up and walked beside him. She felt a brush of warm skin against her free hand. Glancing down, she saw Herakles brushing his fingers against her hand. 

Eleni looked back up at Herakles, as he turned to look at her. A questioning gaze. 

_Can I hold your hand?_

Herakles boldly took Eleni's free hand, sliding his palm against hers. Eleni welcomed the move, interlocking her fingers with his. They held hands as they walked together. Eleni couldn't stop smiling. She kept stealing glances over at Herakles. He stared ahead relaxed. But when Eleni did catch his gaze, he smiled so warmly and lovingly at her, that she began to laugh lightly.

"Το γέλιο σου είναι ωραίο (your laugh is lovely)" Herakles leaned down to murmur affectionately in Eleni's ear. Eleni gave a short giggle and bit her lip to reign in her excitement. Unfortunately being back in the hallway with lots of politicians and Nations, meant Herakles had to let go of Eleni's hand. Eleni felt a little bereft, but tried to remain professional.

 _Back to work. Work mode. "Working 9 'til 5, what a way to make a Living"..._ Eleni thought, resorting to singing Dolly Parton lyrics in her head.

She'd just reached the double doored entrance of the auditorium.

Suddenly she was pulled behind the doors by Herakles! Shielded from view, held tight to his chest.

"Meet me tonight...at 7...Hotel Lobby…" Herakles murmured into her ear. A simple instruction, yet the low timbre of Herakles' voice had Eleni melting. She just about managed a nod and a quiet "OK". Herakles wasn't done yet though. He looked at Eleni straight in the eyes with a warm smile. 

"Θα τα πούμε (We'll talk later)" He bid her farewell quietly. He suddenly let go, and walked past into the auditorium as if nothing had ever happened. Eleni was stunned, all thoughts of work thrown out of the window.

 _Oh my God it's happening. We're going on a date tonight. A date! With Herakles! Wait what the How and the who and the why, when did I get this lucky?! Oh my God-_ Eleni's thoughts ran wilder than an out-of-control Dodgem car at a fun fair. She waited for an opening, then followed the last of the stragglers into the auditorium.

"Are you OK? Your face is red! You're not coming down with a fever are you?" Arthur Kirkland asked Eleni as she sat down next to him.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm just a bit hot, nothing to worry about!" Eleni frantically tried to put Arthur at ease, and off the scent.

_No you are not fine, and you're very hot for one hot Greek..._ The Devil on Eleni's shoulder cackled wickedly!

The meeting couldn't end quick enough.

*********************************************

"Mr Kirkland, if I give you my notes now, will you still need me later?"

Arthur looked up in surprise at Eleni.

"Er, well, let me see them first and I'll tell you. To be honest, I don't think we're having a meeting tonight…" He answered thoughtfully. Eleni handed him her sheets of notes.

"Let's see...pages numbered, very good...neat writing, very nice...I can understand this, that's fine. You're free to go then!" Arthur commented happily, and gave Eleni the go ahead.

"Thank you so much Sir! See you tomorrow!" Eleni vigorously shook Arthur's hand and took off. Arthur was left behind blinking and stunned. Eleni had no time to explain, and she was sure that Arthur would frown upon going on a date with another Nation. Especially one with Herakles' reputation!

 _It's just a date, nothing bad or saucy will happen! Just a date between two friends, what are you so worried about?!_ Eleni's conscience tried to calm her down.

 _Aw who am I kidding? I want to look pretty, damn it!_ Eleni panicked in her head. She checked the time. She had one hour to find a pretty outfit and get back to her hotel. Then one hour to get ready. 

_Time to get my skates on!_ She thought. Metaphorical skates of course. Real skates would have her losing control and crashing into a wall!

*********************************************

Strasbourg had some pretty boutiques and a shopping mall. Eleni wasn't looking for anything expensive though. Just something flattering that said "Hey look, I tried!". She looked in shop windows, nothing popped out at her. She flicked through a few racks, and felt very uninspired.

 _They're either too small, too big, and not a colour I like..._ Eleni thought miserably. _Black, blue, black and blue, good grief I don't want to look like a bruise!_

She checked the time. She only had twenty minutes left before she had to leave. Eleni sighed. She marched on. There was a bottle neck of a crowd that she got sandwiched into, and she felt more and more frustrated with every passing minute. Twenty minutes fell to fifteen. Eleni was on the verge of giving up, turning around, and leaving.

That's when she saw it. 

In the corner of a shop window, was a red polkadot button up dress, with short sleeves. Matching red flat shoes underneath. Eleni felt drawn into the shop, her legs walking by themselves. Using her most basic of French, Eleni managed to get some help from an assistant. As Eleni checked the mirror in the changing room, she frowned a little.

 _The dress is a bit tight across my chest...wait, there's an underdress, maybe if I leave the buttons open to there, I'll be fine…_ _Hmm, these shoes feel comfy. I don't think I'll be competing for Celebrity Come Dancing anytime soon, these'll do nicely!_ She thought, turning this way and that as she inspected herself.

Dress bought. Shoes bought. Eleni was running for it now like her life depended on it!

*********************************************

Herakles was waiting on a sofa in the Hotel Lobby. He hadn't changed out of his work clothes, just tucked the shirt into his trousers. Washed his face. Brushed his hair, which still looked slightly disheveled. Added a spray of cologne, and he was good to go.

The Lift doors opened. People filed out like confused ants in the Summer.

One vision of a lady dressed in red caught his eye. She had stopped suddenly to adjust her dress and shoes. Now she was looking around the Lobby. As she came closer to the sofa, Herakles realised who it was. He stood up to make his presence known. He also felt a little under-dressed now!

"Hi, sorry I'm late! Were you waiting long?" Eleni apologised sheepishly. Herakles blinked, completely unaware, and looked at the clock in the Lobby. It was 10 minutes after 7pm.

"Not really...only 10 minutes," Herakles replied. He took Eleni's hand to pull her in for a customary Greek greeting of a kiss on each cheek. He caught the pleasant scent of rose water and vanilla, and pulled back a little to look at Eleni properly.

"…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible, magic to make the sanest man go mad." Herakles spoke softly with feeling. Eleni felt her face warm up at the words. She felt the same way looking at Herakles.

"Very poetic!" Eleni answered. "Your words or from The Classics?" She asked with a smile.

"Homer, from The Iliad." Herakles answered.

"Ah, that makes sense. Paris ran away with Helen, who was put under a spell by Aphrodite if I remember correctly?" Eleni added. Herakles smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah...that's right. I am with a Helen tonight...would you run away with me?" Herakles asked Eleni, thoughtfully but with cheeky intentions. He offered his hand for her to take. She burst into shocked laughter. Herakles was usually stoic, and often poetic. But when he wanted something, he was blunter than Thor's Hammer!

"It's a date, let's see what happens first!" She replied through her giggles. Eleni gladly took Herakles' hand and they walked together. She tried not to think that Herakles might be running away _from_ her later. For now, she reveled in the sensation of just being with Herakles.

*********************************************

"Ooh! This is lovely and cosy! A bit like my Godmother's Greek restaurant back home!" Eleni spoke happily, looking around in wonder. 

They were seated at a small round table with a white table cloth. 2Two blue candles on either side of the table provided a soft, warm glow. 

Herakles was sat opposite Eleni, his olive skin looking like gold in the candle light. Eleni had read in the Athens Museum that the Gods of Olympus all had golden skin. Herakles definitely looked godly to her tonight.

"Oh? Your family have a Greek restaurant?" Herakles asked, interested. Eleni nodded, and spent the next 10 minutes telling him all about it. How it was the only Greek food place in a mile full of curry houses. How her Godmother had been on TV a few times in her younger years, cooking Greek dishes on British morning television. How her family hold their big parties there, and end up dancing all night. How her Father and Uncle worked together as waiters there and were nicknamed "The Super Mario Bros" because they look identical to Mario and Luigi.

Herakles listened with great interest. Eleni was great at telling stories, her excitement and enthusiasm was infectious. So much so, that they had to ask the waiter to come back because they weren't ready to order yet!

"So...do you cook too?" Herakles asked, as he thumbed through the menu.

"Yeah, my parents taught me. I've been baking since I was 5," Eleni replied, still deciding from the menu. Herakles encouraged her to tell him more. He smiled warmly as he listened to how Greek traditions were carried on in her home, even far away from his homeland. 

"Would you...ever cook for me?" Herakles asked. Eleni looked surprised, her big eyes widened comically and blinked rapidly. Then she smiled widely, getting enthusiastic again.

"Of course! I don't know if it's up to your standards, but I would! Hey, at the next meeting, how about I bring you a piece of the family Macaroni in the Oven? Well, you call it Pastitsio, but this is a Cypriot version! Oh and a piece of our Revani cake?!" Eleni babbled excitedly.

Herakles couldn't resist. He reached for one of Eleni's hands as she moved them expressively while she was talking. He turned over her wrist. Lifted it to his lips. And while gazing affectionately at Eleni, he softly planted a kiss on her inner wrist.

The look on Eleni's face was priceless.

Shocked silence. Acceptance. Melting into a flustered but happy smile.

"Do you...always do this to your partners on dates? Make them melt into pudding?" Eleni asked, laughing gently.

Herakles smiled mysteriously. She felt his ankle brush against hers under the table. His knee bump softly against hers.

"We haven't had dinner yet but...Θέλω να σε φάω (I want to eat you)," Herakles replied smoothly. Eleni put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Her eyes peeked over at Herakles, filled with mirth.

"Why stop your laughter? It looks lovely on you…" Herakles complimented Eleni again.

"I just...I've heard the mothers and aunts in the family coo over the kids, and tell them they want to eat them because they're so cute," Eleni explained, "I've...never had anyone tell me they want to eat me as a grown up, is that a Greek thing too?!" She giggled.

Herakles nodded, this time turning over Eleni's hand, and softly kissing it. Eleni closed her eyes and looked away shyly.

_Oh my God, he's killing me...I am dying...the sweetest death right now. They'll put on my gravestone "Died by romance on her first date from a Greek Love God. It was a good way to go. YOLO..._ Eleni screeched internally.

When Eleni finally looked back at Herakles, he was giving her his disarmingly warm smile, while holding her hand to his cheek. Eleni shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm going to be a melted puddle on the floor by the end of the night. You'll have to scoop me into a bucket and carry me home at this rate," Eleni joked, as she flicked through the menu with her free hand.

"Don't worry...I'm strong...I can carry you without a bucket," Herakles replied, still smiling. He kissed Eleni's hand again, before releasing it. Eleni chuckled lightly and held her newly freed hand to her heart.

_Geez Louise, this man's smile is a deadly weapon. Call the Police, that smile should be illegal!_ Eleni screeched internally, again!

The waiter arriving again luckily brought Eleni out of her thoughts, before they could turn to fantasies of being handcuffed to Herakles and getting kinky. She picked out some Mezethes, and a Pastitsio. Herakles also picked some Mezethes and a Moussaka.

Before the waiter left with menus, he whispered into Herakles' ear and patted his shoulder. Then he turned and winked at Eleni, before turning again on his heel. Herakles snorted with amusement and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Eleni asked curiously.

"Oh...the waiter knows me…" Herakles replied, "He said I'm a lucky man tonight...and he's right."

Eleni smiled warmly at Herakles, turning shy again. 

_Good grief, even the waiter is being charming tonight!_ Eleni's conscience screeched in disbelief. She had to shake herself mentally. This was a date between two people, and only one was babbling away!

"So, enough about me. What about you?" Eleni asked Herakles. "What's been on your mind lately?"

Herakles blinked in surprise, as Eleni cupped her cheek and leant her elbow on the table, showing her interest. Herakles really didn't want to talk about politics or his economy. So he delved into the best subject he knew for romantic dates: The Greek arts. Eleni listened intently as Herakles regaled her about Homer, Sappho, Hesiod and other Ancient Greek bards. Eleni asked him about some modern music bands. Herakles was happy to fill her in on that subject too!

The food arrived, and Herakles still talked. Romance was still very much in the air though, as Eleni decided to dip some Pitra bread into the Hummus and feed it to Herakles. Herakles ate straight from her fingers, without breaking eye contact. Eleni softly grinned at him. He returned the favour by feeding her a meatball in tomato sauce. This food exchange carried on back and forth, with the couple giggling about how much mess they had made on each others' faces! Just like the food exchange, the couple grabbed handkerchiefs from the table, and cleaned each other up. For such a simple act of caring, this felt terribly romantic too. The close touching. The eye contact. No words were needed. The air was thick with attraction.

Even when the main course arrived, the food exchange started all over again! Now the couple were planting food on each other's plates! Herakles fed Eleni from his fork and vice-versa.

"Try this...what do you think?" Herakles would ask.

"Try this, is it up to your standards at home?" Eleni would ask in return.

Eleni was sure that they were getting strange looks from other patrons. But she was having way too much fun now. Herakles didn't look bothered either, he looked ecstatic right now!

"Is it true that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Eleni asked Herakles, tilting her head curiously. Herakles blinked at the blunt question.

"Hmm...if the food being cooked is great...maybe? I know many Greek people love it when their partner is a great cook! But...I am also certain...that love and care...are also the way to a man's heart," Herakles answered, thinking out loud.

"Huh...that's a good point. I got 3 marriage proposals once for a chocolate cake I baked. They were all drunk but-" Eleni replied. Herakles bursting into chuckles interrupted her.

"Seriously?" He asked through his laughter. Eleni nodded, chuckling away herself now.

"Yeah! They sank to their knees at a birthday party over my chocolate cake. I knew they were drunk, but I'll still take that!" Eleni giggled, shaking her head at the funny memory.

"Well...if you bring your chocolate cake to me...or a moussaka...maybe you will have...a fourth marriage proposal?" Herakles offered. Eleni tittered and clapped in amusement. Little did she know that Herakles was being serious!

The waiter returned at that opportune moment, tempting the couple with dessert. They ordered fairly quickly, Eleni admitting that she has a sweet tooth!

"Hmm...will this dessert be as good as your chocolate cake?" Herakles joked.

"If it is, we'll both be competing for the chef's hand in marriage in the kitchen!" Eleni bantered back.

"But you're here with me...who do you prefer, the chef or me?" Herakles asked. Eleni chuckled sympathetically.

She picked up one of Herakles' hands. 

"You're right, I am with you. I'm not very good at romance but I'll give it a go," Eleni replied. She repeated a motion that Herakles did for her earlier: kissed his hand, and held it to her cheek, slow blinking while she held his gaze.

"Are you going to give me my hand back?" Herakles asked.

"Hmm...it's a nice hand. Very warm! Can I take it to bed with me?" Eleni asked cheekily, playing Herakles at his own game.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Herakles asked, his eyebrows rising and sounding very hopeful.

"You can be my teddy bear and keep me warm!" Eleni answered sweetly.

"I can do more than keep you warm…" Herakles purred suggestively.

"Oh really? Do tell!" Eleni encouraged him, smiling brightly.

Before Herakles could say something that would leave Eleni blushing until next Tuesday, the waiter arrived with their desserts: One Baklava (layers of pastry with nuts and syrup in a diamond shape) for Eleni, One Bougatsa (a warm Greek custard pie in a pastry envelope) for Herakles. Eleni released Herakles' hand just before the waiter put the desserts down on the table.

Herakles was about to start digging into his dessert, when he noticed Eleni staring wide-eyed at her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Herakles asked her.

"Uh?" She replied oh so eloquently (we're being sarcastic here), brought out of her awe. "I just, that's the biggest piece of Baklava I've seen in years!" Eleni gushed quietly. "I am absolutely looking forward to this…"

As Eleni reached for her spoon, she found herself looking curiously at Herakles' plate.

"So that's Bougatsa? What's in it?" She asked.

_Uh oh. Here we go. My date trying to steal my dessert!_ Herakles thought. It happened to him every time with other people! 

_But Eleni looks genuinely curious...I may as well tell her what it is._ He thought, resigned.

"It's like Galatoboureko (another custard pie), but in a sealed pastry envelope, and without the syrup," Herakles explained.

"Oh! We've made Galatoboureko at home before, but not Bougatsa. I never saw it on my Godmother's menu either." Eleni replied, picking up her spoon ready to pierce her Baklava with. Herakles was surprised that Eleni didn't attempt to steal his dessert. Remembering their food sharing from earlier, he started to get ideas.

"Would you...like to try a piece?" Herakles offered. Eleni looked up at Herakles in surprise now. She eyed the Bougatsa. Looked down at her plate. Eyed the Bougatsa again. Her resolve was weakening! Finally, she sighed with resignation.

"OK...but I'm not stealing your dessert! You can have a piece of mine too, OK?" Eleni replied vehemently, offering to Herakles too. Herakles smiled warmly at her again.

 _She didn't want to steal it...she is generous too! I like her a lot!_ Herakles thought fondly. 

Together, they cut into their desserts and filled up a heaped spoonful. In sync, they lifted their spoons and leant across the table to feed each other. Eleni was giggling lightly.

 _She likes feeding me? This is good, I like this!_ Herakles found himself thinking. He felt the burst of sweetness on his tongue from the Baklava, along with a layer of crunchy pistachios. It was pleasant.

But not as pleasant as Eleni's reaction to the Bougatsa.

First her eyes widened.

Then her long dark eyelashes fluttered as she blinked a few times.

Her eyes shut slowly.

A slow smile spread across her face.

Her head tilted back slightly, exposing her neck.

A quiet moan of pleasure escaped from her throat. 

Herakles watched, entranced.

When Eleni came to, Herakles was still staring with awe. Eleni was all smiles and highly excited now!

"Wow! That's gorgeous! I'm gonna have to get some the next time we come here!" She enthused. 

"Next time?" Herakles asked hopefully.

"Well yeah sure, this place is lovely! Unless you don't...did I jump the gun?" Eleni replied, turning unsure at the end.

Herakles reached out and covered Eleni's free hand.

"No, you are OK! Sure! I want to come here with you again!" Herakles replied vehemently, rubbing Eleni's hand gently in assurance. Eleni gave Herakles her happiest smile. Herakles felt something flutter in his chest.

"Well that's alright then!" Eleni replied. "Now what do you think of the Baklava? Any good?" She asked, reverting back to the dessert.

"Uh, yeah...it's lovely…" Herakles replied, a little dazed.

 _Like you_ He had wanted to say to her. He was about to be put into a deeper daze when Eleni began to tuck in to the Baklava. Slow spoonful after slow spoonful, Herakles couldn't help but watch Eleni eat. Her smiles and her eyes fluttering shut everytime a spoonful disappeared into her mouth. The quiet giggles of delight. The small moans of pleasure. How she licked the syrup off the spoon. 

_I don't believe this...I'm jealous...of a piece of Baklava!_ Herakles found himself thinking. _I want her to do that to me…I want to make her moan like that..._

That thought startled Herakles. He had meant to take Eleni on a date with innocent intentions. He had found her attractive, and he felt the attraction between them very strongly tonight. He was meant to be romancing her tonight, but Eleni was unwittingly romancing him right back!

"Are you OK? Is something wrong?" Eleni asked, looking very concerned at Herakles.

"It's nothing Góri (Girl). I think you're enjoying your dessert very much?" Herakles replied as honestly as he could, short of saying _Girl can I be your Baklava please?_

Eleni giggled shyly. 

"Well yeah I am. It's really lovely, like Mum's Baklava when we were little at birthday parties!" She replied, getting excited again. "You want another piece?" Eleni tempted Herakles, cutting another heaped spoonful and waving it towards Herakles.

Herakles didn't hesitate. He leant across the table, and ate from Eleni's outstretched spoon. He slowly closed his mouth around the spoon, looking Eleni directly in her eyes with a heated stare full of desire.

_Maybe I'm getting my wires crossed here but...I think Herakles is flirting very hard right now! Hot damn!_ Eleni thought to herself, beginning to sweat under Herakles' intense gaze.

"This Baklava is nice...but do you taste sweeter?" Herakles asked Eleni bluntly.

Eleni felt herself reeling inside, but ducked her face into her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, snickering lightly.

_Oh help he is REALLY flirting hard now, oh bloody hell!_ Eleni's conscience is internally screeching again! 

_Quick, say something!_

"Are you asking to kiss me, or literally put me on the table for you to eat?" Eleni asked jokingly.

 _Not that!_ Her conscience groaned in despair.

Herakles looked surprised at the bold question. He recovered quickly though. He looked at his Bougatsa, then at Eleni. He did it again, making a show of thinking this through. Eleni tittered nervously.

"You are already at the table…" Herakles replied. He made a motion with his hand for Eleni to come closer.

"Έλα μού εδώ (Come here to me)" He murmured suggestively.

Eleni gulped. There wasn't much room, they were knee to knee.

She felt a magnetic pull, like the Moon follows the Earth.

Eleni was leaning closer.

Herakles leant in closer too, and-

The strum of a Bouzouki guitar caught their attention. A traditional Greek band were setting up in the Taverna. Eleni turned back to Herakles.

"Did you know there's live music tonight?" Eleni asked Herakles excitedly. Herakles nodded.

"Να χορέψουμε; (Shall we dance?)" Herakles asked Eleni, a mere inch from her face. 

"I'd love to!" Eleni whispered enthusiastically, literally bouncing in her seat. "Let's finish our puds though, before the band start!" She added, pulling back and beginning to tuck into the last of her Baklava again.

Herakles sighed and shook his head fondly. He had been inches from getting a kiss. 

_No matter. When we dance, I will show her how Greeks really romance each other!_ He thought, as he cut into his Bougatsa again. Herakles tried not to get distracted by Eleni eating her dessert this time. He could still hear her little hums of delight, but he resolved himself to keep his eyes glued to his plate.

When he finally put his spoon down, Herakles dared to look up to Eleni. He could see her side profile, as she watched the band set up. One hand supported her cheek, the other lay on the table. Herakles debated in his head whether to take Eleni's hand, or let her watch the band set up.

"This reminds me of band rehearsals at home and getting ready for concerts," Eleni spoke quietly. Herakles looked surprised.

"Really?" Herakles asked her, his interest piqued again.

"Yeah. I used to play the Alto Saxophone in school and college. Now I play with an orchestra on Saturday mornings. It's harder than what I've been used to, but still fun!" Eleni explained. 

"I see...you know...the saxophone has a reputation...for being sexy…" Herakles pointed out. Eleni chuckled.

"True. But if you don't set up the Saxophone properly and keep the reed inside the mouthpiece damp enough, it goes from 'sexy' to 'squeaky pipe of doom'!" Eleni warned Herakles. He snorted with laughter.

"Oh you're laughing now but try being a 15 year old kid with a solo in a boiling hot concert hall. Three notes in and your saxophone decides to make a demented goose impression!" Eleni described, waving her hands expressively. Herakles laughed harder, his shoulders shaking.

"It's worse when your music stand falls down and all your sheet music scatters! That happened in outdoors concerts!" Eleni continued, while Herakles continued to laugh even harder, and wipe at his eyes. 

"On a sweeter note, I played the Clarinet when I was much younger. I got asked to play along to the Kalamatianos dance during one of the big Giortes (celebrations) at Greek school, and another friend played the piano," Eleni regaled Herakles with another musical tale. He stopped laughing then, looking very endeared.

"The Clarinet...is played in Greek Folk music. Do you still have one?" Herakles asked her. Eleni shook her head sadly.

"It was never mine, the school lent it to me. As long as I played in the school band, I could play the Clarinet. But the Saxophone is mine though, a good old Yamaha!" Eleni replied, getting excited again at the end.

"Oh. It's Japanese made...like my car!" Herakles commented.

A violin cut through the conversation. The opening notes of the song were very familiar to Eleni. The Bouzouki guitar and daouli drum joined in shortly after.

"Hey! I know this one!" Eleni whispered excitedly into Herakles' ear. He stood up and took off his jacket. He leant down, offering his hand to Eleni.

"Έλα να χορέψουμε! (Come, let's dance)" Herakles invited her to join him. Eleni grinned, practically jumped out of her seat and took his hand.

As the band played and sang the traditional island folk song "Lygaria" (Candlewick), Herakles and Eleni danced the Syrtos style side by side. Herakles was the leader, Eleni holding onto his hand and following him around as he stepped to a 4/4 beat.

It is said that when Greeks hear music, they are the first to get up and dance. It was no exception in the little Greek Tavern that night. Other Greek couples and families joined Herakles and Eleni, all holding hands together in a semi circle. Eleni dared to look up from her feet to Herakles. He was in his element, looking powerful and confident. Above all; Happy. Somewhere along the way, Herakles had picked up a long handkerchief, waving it around like a true dance leader!

 _He is with his people, doing what he loves!_ Eleni thought happily. She let that feeling wash over her too. More songs were played, with different dance styles. The Kalamatianos to a ⅞ beat, with everybody clapping and spinning at some point in the semi circle. 

The slow Sirtaki was played, where everybody split into lines, arms around each other. Eleni giggled under Herakles' arm as the dance began to get faster and faster. The tempo spiked up to an Allegro, and everyone giggled as they struggled to form a circle whilst kicking their feet out.

Eleni watched with joy and cheered as Herakles leapt into the middle of the dancefloor. He performed impressive high kicks and squat kicks. Even clap push ups, and a back-flip, which earned him plenty of wolf whistles of approval from the crowd!

The music changed again to suit couple style dancing. Herakles held out his hand again to Eleni, who had been clapping and cheering him on from the outer circle. Now they danced opposite each other, holding their arms out to the side in the Eagle stance. The steps were a simple folk dance. Nothing ridiculously romantic...yet. Herakles let his eyes do the flirting for now, occasionally coming forward to spin Eleni around.

The drumbeat changed to a more Asia Minor/Middle Eastern style. Girls came together to dance in groups. Some couples remained as they were, including Herakles and Eleni. Eleni felt herself react to the drumbeat, her hips swaying from side to side. She knew this dance style: The Tsiftetéli. It was mostly improvisation, the Greek version of the belly dance. She'd often danced it in groups at Weddings. But she had never danced it with a man before. Things were about to get interesting!

The Tsiftetéli as a couple's dance was all about communication; a game of love. One which Herakles was determined to win. His gaze smoldered, lips curving into a heart stopping smile. He stretched out his arms, his own hips swaying from side to side. He moved back and forth, in a Cha-Cha-Cha dance style.

Eleni responded with pure instinct. Her chest and hips swayed side to side, and in figures of eight. Her arms were outstretched, rotating her hands in delicate circles. She pivoted slowly around on the spot, giving Herakles a full view of her body in motion. Eleni side-eyed Herakles and smiled flirtatiously at him, to see what he would do next.

Herakles rolled up his sleeves to his forearms, and puffed out his chest. He leant backwards, with his back arched, and hips facing Eleni. He began to sway his hips sensually from side to side, showing off his body to Eleni. 

Unfortunately, it back-fired. Eleni was so shocked by that audacious move, she burst into laughter. She tried to dance back, but couldn't contain her giggles.

_Oh my glob, what is he playing at?!_ Eleni thought, struggling not to let her laughter distract her. _He looks like he's had one too many Ouzos and he'll fall over in a minute!_

In fact, Herakles did fall! But not in the way Eleni expected. He dropped to one knee and spun around, twirling back up like a graceful swan; straight into Eleni's personal space. 

He stared right at her, eyes blazing passionately, looking very serious.

Eleni's breath hitched in her throat.

Her body was on automatic, hips still swaying side to side.

The passionate stare felt a little too intense for her, so she pivoted slowly again. She batted her eyes at Herakles coyly. He stepped even closer, with Eleni directly in front of Herakles chest now. Their hips were almost touching. Eleni could smell olives, and the musk from Herakles' cologne. She felt intoxicated by Herakles altogether! 

Feeling daring, Eleni moved her body sensually like a wave. Herakles looked surprised, arching his back in sync. Eleni arched her back too, and shimmied her chest, loosely shaking her shoulders. Herakles smiled warmly at her, responding with a slow sway of his chest and hips. 

Herakles moved his arms forward, over Eleni's shoulders. Eleni moved her arms forward too, almost touching Herakles' waist.

They were close to embracing.

And the music stopped. There was a round of applause from many in the Greek Tavern to the live band. Herakles and Eleni were still staring flirtatiously at each other for a few moments. The spell broke when they turned to applaud too, out of politeness.

Eleni started making her way through the crowd to get back to the table. It had to be time to go back to the hotel.

"What time is it?" She asked out loud. Herakles checked his watch.

"1 in the morning" He replied nonchalantly. Eleni gaped in shock.

"Bloody hell! How long were we dancing for?!" She exclaimed, laughing at the end in shock. Herakles shrugged carelessly, as he slipped his jacket back on.

"A while...maybe. I could have danced all night," Herakles replied cooly.

"I bet you could! Look at you with all your acrobatics!" Eleni replied playfully, as she picked up her handbag from her chair.

"You liked my dancing?" Herakles asked her hopefully.

"Oh yeah! I didn't know you could dance like that! And...the, um, the Tsiftetéli...like that!" Eleni sounded impressed, but trailed off at the end, her hand flying to her flustered face. Herakles gave Eleni his disarmingly warm smile again and reached out his hand for her to take.

"I can show you more...at the hotel?" He suggested boldly. Eleni laughed.

"Let's see what happens when we get there first!" She replied diplomatically, taking Herakles' outstretched hand.

*********************************************

The walk back to the hotel took even longer than expected. Both Herakles and Eleni kept stopping to star gaze. They pointed out buildings that interested them. Bats fluttering between trees and an owl hooting caught their attention. The couple sat down on a bench because Eleni's metal-ridden ankle was beginning to hurt. Herakles kindly offered to carry Eleni the rest of the way. Embarrassed, Eleni politely waved it off.

"It's just having a whinge because I danced a lot tonight. Bit of rest, I'll be fine!" Eleni had told him. Herakles was wary, but didn't push anymore.

By the time they reached the hotel lobby, Eleni was ready to belly flop face first into bed! She was that tired, she leant on Herakles in the Lift/Elevator!

"Góri! (Girl!) Are you sure you don't want me to carry you to your room?" Herakles had asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders to stop her from face-planting onto the floor. All he got was a contented mumble, as Eleni hugged his arm and buried her face in it! Herakles looked down at her endearingly.

 _She doesn't want to leave me...I don't want to leave her either..._ Herakles thought. 

The Lift/Elevator cheerily ringing it's arrival at Eleni's floor startled her awake. Herakles helped to guide her to her room, like a proper gentleman. They stood outside her hotel room door, toe to toe.

"Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για απόψε! (Thank you very much for tonight!)" Eleni thanked Herakles sleepily, rubbing her eyes to stay awake a little longer. Herakles smiled warmly at her. Suddenly, Eleni didn't want him to leave yet!

"Παρακαλώ (You're welcome)" Herakles replied gently, enveloping Eleni's hands in his. "Did you feel romanced?" He asked her, with heavy hints of hope in his voice.

Eleni laughed lightly, looking down at first. She lifted her head back up and bit her lip.

"That was...the best date I've ever had!" Eleni admitted. "Very romantic!" She giggled tiredly. Herakles leant in closer, almost brushing noses.

"We can do it again? On another night?" Herakles offered. Eleni leant in closer and brushed her nose affectionately against Herakles'. 

"I'd love to. To be honest, I don't want you to leave. Stay and be my teddy bear?" Eleni replied, madly delirious with exhaustion at this point. Herakles chuckled slowly.

"Góri! (Girl!) I may be tempted...to show you more Greek romance…" He purred suggestively.

Eleni merely cheered tiredly and snuggled into Herakles' shoulder! Herakles let go of Eleni's hands to hold her close around her shoulders. He pulled back to tell her goodnight and let her sleep. Eleni looked at Herakles with such adoration, even in such a tired state, that he did something a little different. Something he didn't do with other people, or Nations. Herakles leant towards Eleni's cheek, and brushed against it with his nose. He pulled back slowly. Eleni tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Did you just give me...a cat kiss?" She asked in awe. Herakles was impressed.

"Yeah...how did you know?" He asked her.

"I've seen cats do that before. They use their noses to brush against cats, other companion animals, and people they like!" Eleni explained. She leant into Herakles' cheek and gave him a 'cat kiss' too. She pulled back and the couple shared a tired smile together. 

"Καληνύχτα Ελένη μου, όνειρα γλυκά! (Goodnight my Eleni, sweet dreams!)" Herakles spoke softly, planting a kiss on Eleni's cheeks. Eleni kissed back, and murmured her own farewell, but still didn't let go of Herakles.

He leant in and rested his forehead against hers. He held her tightly and they swayed a little for a few minutes. Eventually, Herakles let go and stepped back. This time, Eleni did let go too. She pulled out her key card, and opened her hotel room door.

"You can still be my teddy bear? Last chance?" Eleni offered sleepily. Herakles shook his head.

"Another night," He replied softly. He told her goodnight one more time, before walking away. Eleni leant against her closed hotel room door longingly. She knew Herakles was long gone now. Then a thought struck her.

_He said we could go on another date…_

_He said he would be my teddy bear another night…_

_He wanted to show me "more romance"!_

With those happy and hopeful thoughts in her head, Eleni turned around, and flopped face-first onto her bed!


	5. The Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleni receives some Greek desserts from an anonymous sender. She discovers that she has a secret admirer! All the evidence points to Herakles. But is it really him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Good Together Valentines Prompt Day 5: Chocolates/Candies.

There was a knock on Eleni's hotel room door. She wasn't expecting anybody, she'd only just come in after work. A second knock, far more insistent, roused Eleni from her comfortable perch on her bed.

When she opened the door, Eleni was surprised to see a smartly dressed Hotel Attendant. She was even more surprised when the Hotel Attendant asked her to sign for a package in her name! Eleni complied, but was still confused. She stared at the package, long after the attendant had gone. 

_Well? Aren't you going to open it?_ Eleni's conscience prompted her. Startled into action, and curious, Eleni ripped off the brown packaging. Inside, was a box, wrapped neatly in wrapping paper. 

_What is this, Pass the Parcel?!_ Eleni thought cynically. She laughed lightly anyway, curiosity getting the better of her. She ripped off the wrapping paper. There, wrapped in tight cellophane, was a Hexagonal shaped box of Greek Delights. There was no note or card to say who it was from.

_Well this is nice...really nice! But who sent me these?_ Eleni asked herself. She checked the brown outer packaging. No other address, but the hotel room number. She checked the pretty wrapping paper. No written clues there either. Eleni felt like her career as a wannabe Sherlock Holmes just hit a brick wall. She wasn't going to give up though.

"As Mr Holmes said himself, the game is a foot!" Eleni said to herself.

First, she called her family. Her parents were confused too. So they were off the suspects list. Then Eleni text messaged Arthur, asking if he knew who might have sent her the Greek Delights.

_Arthur: I have no idea, love. I know you're close with 2 Greek speaking Nations though. Check the box. Where were these delights made?_

_That's a good point..._ Eleni thought, feeling silly for not thinking of that earlier. She carefully turned the box over. In tiny writing, in English, the words "Produce of Greece" popped out at her. Like a Jack-in-the-Box laughing at her like Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons with his signature "ha ha"!

There's only one person Eleni knows from Greece, who stays in this hotel too, who could have sent this box of Greek Delights to her now. 

_But why no note? No card? It's not my Birthday!_ Eleni thought, more confused than drivers stuck on a 6 lane roundabout in Birmingham, United Kingdom.

 _What is Herakles up to?_ Eleni thought curiously.

The Pass the Parcel game was just getting started. When Eleni went down to dinner in the hotel that evening with Arthur, she had another delivery. The waiter brought her a cardboard box.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order this?" Eleni told the waiter kindly but confused as hell.

"This is a gift for you Madame. You have an admirer" the waiter replied, winked at Eleni and walked away.

Eleni was left blinking and stunned, like the Duracell bunny had just ran out of batteries.

"Admirer indeed, Good Grief!" Arthur rolled his eyes cynically. "Well? Aren't you going to open the box?"

Eleni broke out of her reverie from Arthur's words. She carefully opened the top flap of the box. She peeked inside. She gasped in shock.

"Well? What is it?" Arthur asked, being nosey.

Eleni looked up at Arthur in shock, turned the box to him, and opened the top flap again to show him. Arthur raised one impressively thick eyebrow in question.

"It's some sort of pastry," Arthur replied, "Whoever your admirer is, knows you have a sweet tooth. It's leaking syrup everywhere," He commented.

"It's Baklava!" Eleni gasped quietly, putting her hand to her mouth in awe.

"Isn't that Middle-Eastern? Who could have sent you that?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

Eleni said nothing, but she did look around the hotel restaurant. No sign of a certain handsome Greek Nation. Disappointed, Eleni brought the box closer to her. Arthur looked around the restaurant too. He noticed Eleni's disappointment.

"Well pet, you may as well tuck in. Before that pastry melts through the box!" Arthur told her. Eleni looked back at the Baklava, which was drenched in syrup. Grabbing her desert spoon, she knew exactly what to do.

By the time Eleni finished the Baklava, Arthur was shaking his head.

"Good grief, whoever ordered that for you knew you were going to like it!" Arthur commented. "I know you like your sweets, but was it really that good?"

Eleni slowly licked her spoon.

"Mmhmm!" She hummed lowly, sounding borderline erotic.

Arthur folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Don't let the rest of the team see you like that," Arthur warned Eleni.

Eleni narrowed her eyes with annoyance.

"Why? Are they going to fire me because I like Greek desserts? They're annoyed already because I'm Greek!" Eleni retorted, close to hissing like an angry cat.

Arthur sighed in resignation. He didn't exactly like the Brexit Party politicians either, but they had been elected.

"No pet, more likely you'll give them a heart-attack with all that pornographic moaning you were doing!" Arthur replied.

Eleni chuckled quietly but wickedly. Arthur shook his head again in despair. 

From a table somewhere in the restaurant, Eleni's "admirer" was watching. He had seen everything.

Eleni was in a good mood the next morning. Not even the frosty start and slippery pavement upset her. Not even the grumpy racists on Arthur's political team sneering at Eleni in the café phased her. During the meeting, Eleni diligently took notes as the Speakers and delegates took their turns. Only one thing was driving Eleni today. Well, one person actually. He was across the way on the Greek team, napping as usual. Breaktime couldn't come fast enough for Eleni.

When Breaktime did arrive, Eleni put her metaphorical skates on. She rushed down to the beverages table. She waited. Made herself a cup of tea. Waited some more as she sipped. She'd drained the cup, but was still waiting. 

No cigar. Herakles wasn't around!

Eleni waited around at Lunchtime too. She grabbed some little sandwiches on a plate. They were reduced to crumbs. Still no sign of the Nation Eleni had grown to see as a friend.

_Where is Herakles?_ Eleni wondered.

Getting itchy feet and feeling restless, Eleni wandered off to look for him. She wandered through the busy crowd, looking up to see any familiar faces.

 _There's Feliciano of Italy. Emma of Belgium. Ludwig of Germany..._ Eleni thought, as she passed by.

The warning bell rang. Eleni wondered if she could hang on a little longer. That hope was dashed when Arthur strolled by with a cup of tea.

"Ah! There you are! Did you get any tea? You were in a hurry earlier!" Arthur greeted Eleni.

"Uh, yes I did. I drank it," Eleni admitted.

"Well, how about we take a slow walk back to the room. There's some things I need to discuss with you," Arthur told her.

Eleni couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. With one last quick look around, she followed Arthur back to the auditorium.

As Arthur came to the end of giving Eleni more administration tasks to do, they had reached the UK table. It was empty. Save for a box placed where Eleni usually sits.

"Oh. Is that yours?" Arthur asked, looking curiously at the box.

"I didn't bring any boxes with me today…" Eleni replied, checking the box. It felt more heavy than the box of Greek Delights, and the box with the Baklava. It was sealed too, with a sticker. The sticker had the name of a French bakery on it.

"More food I think," Eleni revealed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So your secret admirer struck again did he? It must be someone in this room then," Arthur stated the obvious.

"Hang on, you've not been chatting with that cheese-eating surrender monkey have you?" He asked suspiciously.

Eleni burst into laughter, holding her sides and shoulders shaking uncontrollably with mirth. 

"I haven't...but that name is hilarious!" Eleni spluttered through peals of laughter.

"Well I'm glad you thought it was funny. That's one of my better insults!" Arthur stated with pride.

"Rest assured, whilst Francis of France has been nice to me before, I haven't spoken to him in weeks. It can't be him. Why would he pick little old me when he can have a French model?" Eleni told Arthur. Arthur hummed in thought. He was about to reply, but the Speaker started the next round of the meeting.

Eleni's eyes glanced over to the Greek table. Herakles was there this time and awake. He wasn't looking at the Speaker, just staring off into space.

_Can I catch him at the end? I don't have his number, but please let me see him!_ Eleni made a silent prayer. She thought if she wrote and completed Arthur's tasks, the meeting would end sooner.

Just as Eleni felt like her hand was going to fall off, the Speaker adjourned the meeting. 

"Do you need help carrying that box? Aren't you going to open it?" Arthur asked Eleni as he strolled past.

"Uh...I...I'll be alright, I have to go!" Eleni blurted out distractedly, grabbing the box and her folder, and hurtling out of her chair.

Arthur and a fellow British politician watched her go.

"What's her hurry? She got a date with the TV?" The politician joked.

"Not the TV, someone in this room I think!" Arthur replied, scratching his chin in thought.

Eleni waited in the foyer of the European Parliament building, with her folder under her arm, and cradling the precious box. Everyone was leaving, including Arthur and his team. Luckily for Eleni, Arthur didn't stop. She didn't want to explain that while she loved Herakles patriotically, she had a massive crush on him! He was also flirting back! Eleni didn't know if that meant anything, but she was willing to find out! But it could also be seen as unprofessional behaviour, and Eleni was terrified of losing her job because of it.

There weren't many people left in the foyer now. Eleni was beginning to lose hope. Not even Iácovos of Cyprus had stopped to talk to her. He'd seen her and waved hello, but moved on. Same with Antonio of Spain, just a friendly wave and off he went too! Eleni glanced at the time. 

_Maybe I should just go too. Herakles hasn't been around at any of the breaks and lunchtime today. Why would he stick around now?_ Eleni thought gloomily. She looked down at the box from the bakery. 

_Why do I think Herakles sent me all of this anyway? It might not be him at all. Why am I getting sweets and deserts? Maybe it's a practical joke, just like in school…_

Eleni found herself thinking irritably. The last time she had a secret admirer, it did turn out to be a big prank from a group of girls in high school.

 _I don't get this lucky..._ Eleni thought forlornly.

With one last look at the clock on the wall, Eleni started to walk towards the entrance doors.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Eleni froze. She slowly turned around.

"Καλησπέρα (Good afternoon)" Herakles said softly, smiling warmly.

Eleni let out a light laugh of relief.

"You're a hard man to find, I've been looking for you!" Eleni exclaimed.

"Really?" Herakles asked her, looking surprised.

"Yeah! You weren't around at break or lunchtime," Eleni told him, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Ah. Yeah. There was something...I had to do…" Herakles replied cryptically.

"And _someone_ has been sending me presents apparently!" Eleni added.

"Oh... really?" Herakles asked, feigning surprise again.

"Yeah. First it was a box of Greek Delights to my hotel room," Eleni described.

"Mmhmm" Herakles hummed, prompting Eleni to carry on.

"Then the waiter brings me a box, tells me I have an admirer, and there's Baklava inside it!" Eleni exclaimed.

"Really? An admirer?" Herakles asks, cool as a cucumber and looking pretty stoic while he's at it. Pretty and stoic!

"Apparently. Hee hee, I made Arthur a nervous wreck because I enjoyed the Baklava so much, it sounded like I was in a porn movie!" Eleni giggled mischievously, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Mmhmm" Herakles hummed with interest.

"And then, I come back from lunch today, to find _this_ whopper of a box on my table!" Eleni exclaimed again, nodding down at the box in her arms.

Herakles looked down at the box, and back at Eleni again.

"...Have you opened it yet," Herakles asked her. 

"No, I thought since it came from a bakery, I'd wait until after the meeting ended. I didn't want the racist gits on Arthur's team to steal whatever is in this box!" Eleni exclaimed.

Herakles nodded in understanding. 

"...The meeting is over now. Why don't you open the box?" He asked her. No excitement, still a very cool reaction.

"OK, but I'm going to sit down on these chairs so I don't drop the box!" Eleni replied. She made herself comfortable, and Herakles sat next to her. She tried not to feel too giddy. She loved opening presents. Plus Herakles was with her, making her more giddy than a spinning tea cup ride at the fun fair!

"Are you ready to see what's inside?" Eleni asked Herakles excitedly.

"Góri! (Girl!) It's your present...not mine!" Herakles replied, but smiled warmly at Eleni's excitement.

"OK, let's go. 3, 2, 1…" Eleni counted down. She ripped away the sticker holding the box's lid down. She lifted the lid.

Her eyes boggled!

"Oh my God, the box is full of Daktyla!" Eleni exclaimed in surprise. "My secret admirer really knows me, I am _weak_ for these! _Weak_ I tell you!"

Herakles hummed, giving nothing away.

"You want some?" Eleni offered the slim rolled finger-sized pastries to him. Herakles looked tempted.

"Go on, please? I can't eat all of these by myself! I'm sure my admirer is secretly trying to fatten me up for Christmas Dinner or the Easter Roast!" Eleni pleaded. She batted her eyelashes too for an added extra cute effect.

Herakles relented and reached into the box, taking one of the pastries.

"I don't think your admirer wants to...how did you say it again? 'Fatten you for Christmas and Easter'?" Herakles offered his opinion, "I think he wants to make you happy," He added softly.

Eleni looked at Herakles from the corner of her eye, and smiled softly.

"I never said my admirer was a he" She said.

Herakles shrugged. 

"Lucky guess?" He feigned ignorance. Eleni was still smiling.

"You also said that this box was _my present_. It could have been a booby trap!" Eleni pointed out.

"A... booby trap?" Herakles asked her, confused.

"Yeah. There could have been a glitter bomb inside. Or an exploding cream pie!" Eleni explained. Herakles snorted in amusement at Eleni's wild accusations. 

"And all of the presents have something in common...they're all Greek desserts. All of these presents had to come from someone who knows about Greek desserts, and knows I like them too!" Eleni added more evidence.

Herakles still shrugged nonchalantly.

"Iácovos could be your admirer?" He offered.

"Number one: Iácovos asks me to call him 'Uncle'. We're like family! Number Two: The first present says 'Greek Delights, produce of Greece'. The delights made in Cyprus say 'Cyprus Delights'! Why would a Cypriot admirer give me a present from Greece, not Cyprus?" Eleni argued back. 

"Hmm...είσαι έξυπνη (you are clever)," Herakles admitted, "So you are saying...your admirer is Greek," He concluded.

Eleni bit her lip in frustration.

"Yes, I'm saying that my admirer is Greek and he knows me. He must have seen me eating the Greek desserts and I told him what I liked" Eleni explained.

Herakles still kept his cool.

"So...you know who he is?" He asked tentatively.

Eleni took a deep breath and breathed out harshly.

_Why is he being difficult? Why is he being secretive about this? Is this a test?_ Eleni thought in frustration.

 _Wait. A test!_ She realised. _Maybe he's testing my intelligence?_

"I'm sure I know who he is," Eleni admitted. "And I really want to thank him!" She added gratefully.

Herakles fell silent for a few moments.

"What would you say to him?" He asked.

Eleni leaned in, smiling sweetly.

"I'd tell him to come to my room later after dinner. For giving me my favourite desserts, he's going to get a _lot_ of _sugar…_ " She whispered suggestively.

"...Sugar?" Herakles asked curiously. Eleni chuckled.

"I only found out what this meant recently. Sugar is American slang for love as a physical act" Eleni explained. She dropped her voice an octave and spoke in a sultry tone.

"So, my admirer is going to get a _lot_ of loving...kisses...touching...he'll get _all_ of me,"

Herakles still remained cool but his breathing became a little more shallow.

"All of you?" He asked, a lilt of hope at the end of his question.

"Only if he comes to my room tonight," Eleni confirmed. She stood up, leaving Herakles a few moments to collect his thoughts. Give him a chance to confess if he really was her secret admirer. There was just silence though.

"But in the meantime, why don't you come and help me eat these Daktyla?" Eleni offered brightly.

"What if your admirer only wants you to eat them?" Herakles challenged. Eleni shrugged, taking a leaf out of Herakles' book.

"Well they may be a present for me. But he can't tell me what to do. And I want to share them with my friend!" Eleni declared lightly. "Which means _you!"_

"Me?" Herakles pointed at himself, a warm smile breaking his stoic façade.

"Yes Herakles, you! Now come on, dig in, before I change my mind, eat them all, and explode!" Eleni ordered, far too happily for someone trying to put her foot down. Herakles still looked reluctant. 

"I know you like these too. You told me!" Eleni sang temptingly, slowly moving the box back to Herakles and under his nose. 

"OK, OK! I'll help you eat them…" Herakles conceded, finally.

Eleni cheered and handed Herakles the box with a wide, joyful smile. Herakles smiled warmly back and shook his head in endearment. 

_She is so easy to please! A smile looks lovely on her..._ Herakles thought to himself.

As they walked out of the building and into the street, Eleni stole a few Daktyla, only to feed them to Herakles. He decided to return the favour. Eleni decided they should take a detour to the local park, the Parc de l'Orangerie. The local geese took a special interest in the box of Daktyla, making Eleni and Herakles dash madly to get away! Eleni got a good laugh out of it. 

“Woop woop, it’s the sound of the geese!” Eleni sang, to the tune of KRS’s “Sound of da police”. She broke out into laughter at her own joke. Herakles shook his head in bemusement.

It was close to dinnertime and the sky was dark by the time Eleni and Herakles arrived back at their hotel.

"Will you tell my secret admirer if you see him, to come to my room later?" Eleni asked Herakles sweetly, with her arms behind her back, looking up at him coyly.

"...Maybe. If I see him…I might...fall asleep..." Herakles replied cryptically. 

Eleni laughed and bid Herakles farewell with a wave. After an abrupt "ahem", Eleni ran back to an indignant Herakles to bid him goodnight properly with kisses to each cheek. When Eleni reached her room, she realised that she'd left the box of Daktyla with Herakles. 

_Oh well. If he takes the bait, he'll be back with it later..._ Eleni thought optimistically, as she readied herself for dinner.

Eleni's phone buzzed, getting her attention. She read the message. Read it again. Read it one more time, just to be sure. Arthur's words from earlier in the day rang in Eleni's ears. Eleni put the phone down, grabbed a pillow, and screamed with frustration into it.

*********************************************

It was after 10pm when Eleni's secret admirer arrived at her hotel room door. There was a heart shaped post it note stuck to the door, with neat Greek hand-writing on it. The words translated to:

" _I'm so sorry. I've been called to work. I don't know when I'll be back tonight. But thank you for what you gave me. We can make this work another time if you can wait for me. I know who you are. And I really like you a lot! X_ "

The admirer breathed out hard with frustration. He leant his head against Eleni's hotel room door in frustration.

 _Like ships in the night...passing by, but never stopping..._ He thought philosophically. There wasn't much he could do. Either sit and wait patiently. Or leave and try again another day. 

_Ah...I'm going home tomorrow..._ He remembered. It would be after Valentines Day that he would see Eleni again.

 _Ανάθεμα!_ (Damn it!) He cursed his luck.

So he waited. Waited. Waited some more. For two hours, the admirer waited, sat down in front of the door. Eventually, he looked at the time. He thought that Eleni might be too tired to do anything now. Staggering up from the carpeted floor, the admirer admitted defeat and left.

*********************************************

Eleni was exhausted when she reached her hotel room door. Her foot scuffed against an object in the doorway. She looked down. She gasped.

 _It's the box with the Daktyla!_ She realised, picking it up.

 _I left it with Herakles. He must have brought it back! He...was here..._ She thought sadly.

Eleni cradled the box and hugged it against her chest forlornly. It was the closest thing to holding Herakles in her arms she would get for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Delights, also known as Loukoumia, are sweet fruit, nut, or chocolate flavoured jellied sweets/candies. There are also Cyprus Delights too.  
> Baklava is a sweet pastry made up of layers of pastry soaked in a honeyed syrup with layers of chopped almonds and pistachios.  
> Daktyla (from the Greek word for "fingers") are slim rolled up pastries with a nut filling, also soaked in honeyed syrup.


End file.
